Maybe some day
by diamonds-shine
Summary: Destiny Saltzman woke up from Coma after 4 years. the experience left her mute.but she's back with the Knowledge of future and what's going to happen with our favorite vampire. will she help them or do everything to keep her father alive. Damon/OC/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

TVD

My name is Destiny May Saltzman and I'm a survivor. On my 11th birthday, I fell down the stairs and slipped in coma but the strangest thing happen. When I find my soul wondering in another universe. I tried to find my Parents but they were nowhere to be found. Until I came across a tv show in this world or other world. God I hate this show. Not because it a bad one. Actually it's an amazing one but the problem is my mother Isobel Flemming was painted as a bitch and my father had to die multiple times. There was never a mention or possibility of Alaric Saltzsman and isobel flemming having a kid together. I heaven a sign the reach for my glasses.

oopss no spectacles since I'm a ghost now. a frustrating growl left me. I went through 8 season of the show because all I wanna know ,how my parents doing. I was startle with a terrified sob. The girl beside me was crying her eyes out because Stefen died. i rolled my eyes seriously he killed Enzo bitch. good thing I'm a ghost and I can go where the fuck ever i want. i ghost myself in a cute hut of Bora Bora the minute I relaxed i heard a loud moan then a groan. The thing i saw was one of the most traumatic experience of my life. A couple was banging against the wall. With mentally read cheeks. i jump to another location Manchester England. I always came here. When i am sad or missing my family. The first time I came when find on the show that my parent are not together. I know it's not real but it still hurt the same. Then with every depressing detail of my family. I find myself in the cute little cafe.

i saw a girl with round glasses, her nose buried in a book. A sad smile broke on my face i used to wore round glasses. I was short sighted. i also had a knack for computer when i was little. My parent find out pretty soon that they have a genius for a daughter. they always bragged about how their little destiny have 140 IQ. i was a happy child and had a happy childhood. I loved computers, modern science and so on. the list is pretty long. So I kept self-teaching myself. Ghosting and pop in famous universities organization and conferences to gather as much as I can. Even its mean doing it for eternity. It's not like i am going somewhere any time soon any way. I'm a 23 year old ghost stuck in alternative reality where my parents are fictional character. My life or afterlife suck...

i was sulking in a corner when i felt a sharp pain in my chest. my breath caught then i fell in darkness.

Iopened my eyes to see a blonde woman and a dark hair man hovering over me. i was about to scream when a heard my dad voice.

"Desy Oh my god Des. sweetie you are awake right say something ."

Alaric saw his daughter awake after 3 year. she fell into coma 3 years ago. he encourage his daughter to say something but she was gaping at him. Without waiting for her proper reply he engulf her in his arm. his now 15 year old daughter crying silently in his arms.

"Alaric I'm calling the desy's medical attention up. Something is wrong she isn't speaking."

Alaric glare at Tony Stark. God knows he hate the arrogant prick but he was right Desy dose need the medical attention. he turned to his baby girl.

"I know honey. you are confused nothing make sense but trust me everything is going to be fine. There are people coming to help you ok."

Destiney saw a team of 6 doctor heading toward her and began to panic.

"Tony, Ric why don't you step out. i need to talk to you."

Both men did as asked. Pepper Quickly followed them.

"Ric i understand how you want to be with her right now but please let me be there with her . doctors are probably going to remove wires and tubes. i don't want her to feel embarrassed. "

Both men nodded in agreement.

Tony was frustrated after having another argument with doctors. he accused them of not trying hard enough to help Desy. After waking Destiny was left mute. the kid didn't spoke a word after waking up. the doctor said that she is physically fine .She was mentally fine too a bit confuse but fine none the less. the kid was actually very smart thought. Ric told them how she was a little genius with her 140 IQ . he can bet she was whole lot smarter than 140 IQ. she was a little geek her eyes lights up. Whenever he talk about science, coding and Jarvis. She's a lot like him. A small smile played on his lips.

Destiny was going through her nighty routine. After changing into her new binary 1010 printed pyjamas she was on bed thinking about the last 6 month.

On her first day back to living, pepper stayed with her. Pepper was nice and she fell in love instantly. She was amazing. Des was bit confused when doctors start asking her Question . that's when she find out that she is 15 years old. she slipped in coma when she was 11 . that make 4 year but she thought she was out for 12 years. at least her dad was real and not some miserable fictional character. guess she had a long bad dream for 3 year. she smile contently. she was happy where the things where heading. she woke and find out that her dad is friend with Tony Stak. tony is her god father. Her mother was still in Germany helping dad's distant family in a remote area. her dad was with her for three month. Before he fly for Germany to bring her mother back. she was eagerly waiting for her mommy. Meanwhile her god father was an amusing man. he was quite funny and intelligent. he loves her and she love him back. The whole thing about tony was same to the fictional character. he was indeed iron man and billionaire on this earth too. she found his suit in work shop after 3 weeks when she was snooping around. one day tony claimed to be the smartest man alive and called her rookie, she retaliate by messing with Jarvis, blocking him out of his lab for a week after he finally apologize and realizing she is the smartest person alive. but he found her software after 1 week demanding to buy her work legally. she quickly denied saying it's not that good but he kept insisting until she said yes in return of 62 million. She demand the money thinking tony will let that go but he set up an account for her instead. she was happy really happy but it would be great if she could actually say thanks to each and every person who brought her back to life. but she felt some something was missing. there was a town name mystic fall in Virginia she find that out with Jarvis. she pushed that negative felling away. Truth to be told she was in denial.

6 month later her dad return without her mother. she was hurt. he said her mother was in duke. Waiting for them.

she bided good bye to tony and pepper. tony offered them his personal jet but Ric was quick to declined. Last night Tony and her father were in a heated argument. She was about to kick their asses when pepper stopped her.

from the whole ride from airport she slept like a baby. Her eyes flattered and she saw a sign

"Welcome to Mystic Falls" she snort in her head.

she was having dreams like this since she woke up.

"Another stupid dream" she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

The stemming sunlight from window woke me up. I blink my eyes in confusing. I was in a comfy bed. In a Studio apartment. The bed I was occupying was in a corner. The walls across were rusty brick wall. A shelves was full of my father's books collection. A coffee table. A kitchen and a work station. It was a beautiful place perfect for a bachelor but felt so unwelcoming to me. The place was familiar but not my home. We were supposed to be in north California. My heat start beating fast. This place is exactly like the one my father live in that sow. His apartment in Mystic falls town square. I was in middle of panicking when my father enter from the front door. In a second I was on my feet.

"Hey! Sweetie are you all right." Alaric noticed the pale face of his daughter.

She retorted to her father. Using sign language to tell him with her accusing Eyes.

"We were supposed to be at home with mom. Where is she? Why are we not at home?"

Alaric huff in defeated. "Honey when you were sleeping. Mommy went missing. Since then I'm trying to find her." She was shaking her head.

"But I will find her soon and we will all live together again. Right now we are in mystic fall a small town in Virginia. "

Refusing to hear anymore she open the door to halt in her steps. The only way to go down was stairs. Her breath caught up in her throat. After her accident she couldn't take the stairs they scar her to the death. She always get those scary flashback, when she lost balance on them.

Alaric quickly catch up with her. Upon seeing her state he groaned apologetically. Lifting in her in his arm he went down. When her feet touch the ground, she start walking away and run in to a woman.

"Oh hey sorry." Liz Forbes quickly apologize to the young girl. Her brows crinkle in confusion upon seeing her misty eyes.

"Hello I'm so sorry for my daughter."

"And you are?" the Older women questioned.

"He is the new History teacher." a chirpy voice of Caroline Forbes replied instead.

"I'm sorry. I'm Caroline Forbes. Junior in Mystic falls High School. I saw you other day with Principle." The blonde replied shyly.

"Yes I'm Alaric Saltzman. I will be joining in two weeks however you will see daughter soon with you."

Despite the serious situation. She rolled her eyes. Her father was grinning means going to boast about her intelligent daughter again.

"Hi I'm Caroline Forbes and this is my Mom Elizabeth Forbes." The girl extend her hand to introduce herself. Expecting her to answer. Destiny Look at her father helplessly. She saw how her father's face fell but he recover quickly.

"Well she is my little gem Destiny May Saltzman and she is too smart to speck so my girl prefer to use sign language to talk. I hope you to become great friend soon."

By the time her father finished. Desy as fighting nervously. But the Blonde girl smile kindly.

"Well destiny we will see you in school we will became best friend." Destiny was overwhelmed by Caroline kindness she expected her to be rude like she was in the show for the first few seasons.

Caroline took her inside the grill. Her father promised to pick her up soon.

She didn't question him. She needed some time alone and think about her current situation. She is back with her dad. Her mom I missing, her father is apparently trying to hid about vampires. She was lost in her thought when Caroline shook her.

"Earth to Desy Doll." Wait when did I became Desy doll.

"Oh stop Thinking girly." She grin at me and I have to huff a short laugh.

"Hey guy Come over here." Suddenly caroline call someone.

A group of teenagers slide in our booth. My eyes widen upon seen their faces.

"Hey guys Meet Destiny she is from California. She is also a junior and will be with us at school on Monday. Oh and she is mute." The blonde quickly added. An awkward silence fell on the table.

Stefan cleared his throat to grab my attention and I granted it.

"Hi Destiny I'm Stefan Salvatore." His forest green eyes shine with kindness. Wow no one can guess that this guy have ripper issue. A chill travel down my spine. The next was the resident witch.

"Hi I'm Bonnie." My hand jolt back in shock. She did the same. Strange.

"Must be static." The witch supplied and I nodded in agreement.

"And I'm Elena." It took me several minutes to react but I hope no one catch up on that. If I Did travel to another universe and if everything in that show is my reality than that makes this girl my half-sister. My Mothers older child. My god she do look like younger version of my mom. Jealousy surge through me but I scolded myself mentally. Then shook my hand.

"If you don't mind asking, were you born mute?" Stefan use his hand to explain and he was doing and awful job.

"Stefan I can hear to perfectly fine. And no I wasn't born this way on my Eleventh birthday I fell down the stair and hit my head pretty bad than slip into coma. It took me 4 Years to wake up. 6 to start walking again with the help. I still sometime lose my balance. And my doctor say that I will start talking again soon. Though I should do some speech therapy." I stopped moving my hands. But they were still struggling to understand. Signing I wrote my word on a tissue paper. after an awful start we all fell into a comfortable conversion. They kept me involve as well as tried to understand the gestures to.

Stefan excused to use the rest room and Caroline went to bar.

"So you had a near death experience. That explains." Bonnie mumble under her breath and Elena gave her a look.

"Sorry Bonnie here is psychic." Elena mock and bonnie throw her fries at her.

"So you wanna comes to Annual's Founders day party it's in two days." Caroline appears with a boy.

A nodded happily.

"Greet Matt can be your date."

"Hi Destiny. I'm matt." Matt introduced himself with a polite smile his face fell when he saw Stefan.

"Elena we should be going. It was nice meeting you destiny will see you in school."

Except Caroline everyone left.

I wanted some fresh air so I told Caroline to find me in park.

I was sitting on a bench, looking at kids playing with their mom. they look happy.

I miss my mom too. I hope she came back soon.

Standing up I start walking toward the less crowdie side of the park. I was Lost in my thought. When I collide with a wall and fell on the soft grass. My glasses slipped off to. Great not once but twice in a day.

Suddenly I heard the wall chuckle. I snapped my head in the wall direction and my heart stopped for a minute. Good God he has the prettiest eyes and the darkest of hair. If I could speck I would definitely would have wolf whistle at him.

Then I heard him gasped. "Well well ! Don't you have the prettiest eyes ever?" He helped me on my feet then put my glasses on my face. "There gorgeous, now you can check me out Properly." My mouth fall open then close.

"Damon." Caroline walk to us.

"Hey Damon do you have a minute." She asked him shyly.

So they are dating.

"Yep! Let's go." Grabbing his hand caroline dragged to her car.

I saw the couple exchange. He look irritated at first then caroline said something. His head instantly snapped in my direction. Oh great she must be telling him, how I'm mute.

Then he said something to the girl while looking into her eyes then girl nodded. My mouth open in a soundless gasp. Was he compelling her? Caroline looked at me then waved with a smile and drove off. Damon walked to me.

"So pretty eyes I'm Damon and you're destiny." I scowl at him angrily. The cocky bastard was making fun of me. Before I could do something drastic like slap him. Someone called my Name.

My father was on my side. Damon was nowhere to see.

"Honey please come with me." I was still pissed so without say ant thing I set in his car.

The car stopped by apartment. It was two story apartment much like Elena's in the show.

"Ahmm … this is our new place honey. Your room is to the left mine is to the other end. I know the stairs scares you so, I bought this place. You don't have to go upstairs everything is right down here.

Before my dad could finished. I huffed him tightly

He chuckle then place a small kiss in my hair.

"Honey you should sleep. We are going whitmore college tomorrow."

My eyes widen in realization. The same college where professor Atticus shane teaches and Enzo is imprisoned. Now that the whole vampire thing is true. I May free Enzo to. It's risky but maybe he can help to keep my dad save.


	3. Chapter 3

"Desy! honey, wake up we are here." Alaric tried to wake up his sleeping daughter for the third time but no Luck. huffing tiredly he did the last ting came into his mind. Pressing his hand on the Steering wheel he pressed the horn. the blaring sound woke Desy immediately. Sacredly she look around. only to find her dad grinning at her toothily.

"This is not nice." she moved here fingers annoyingly.

"OK, I'm sorry Now let's just get going."nodding her head she step out of the car. looking at the prouduly standing old building of Withmor college. if she remember correctly then Enzo is locked inside One of the Lab, Probably of Dr Maxfield. she knew, she can mess up. her stunt can backfire what if enzo killed her instead. what if he is angry enough to kill Damon. that would left her Potential step-sister vulnerable, open to any danger and god Know how badly her sister...Elena need that . she closed her eyes and groan under her breath. her mental pep talk isn't helping her. then the voice of her father touched her ears and she look up to see his face.

"Let's do it honey." only his loving voice was enough to firm her resolve.'No matter what, Keep dad safe." Taking a shuddering breath she move inside the campus.

" I'm going inside. she is Nancy. she will show you around. don't get lost. Ok." Alaric Left her to explore the college with a blond medical student. that girl knew sign language. So, she'll be able to communicate with her.  
Now she have to get to Enzo. she needs to ditch the blond. smiling to the older girl she started walking. A plan already started to formulate in her head. After showing her the dorm and activity club the girl left for her lecture. she was about to left for library, when she saw a blond quickly recognized him as Professor Maxfiled. unnoticed to him, she followed the doctor to a deserted area of the college. she hide behind a door, when the Dr look around to make sure nobody was following him. the doctor turned and pressed a cod in the electric key pad.

4329

those were the for digits, keep the vampire inside. then doctor disapear inside. after the longest 8 minutes of her life the same man came out. every thing about him seemed fine untill her eyes fell on his bleeding hand. before she could do some thing stupid, like go up to him. He took out his handkerchief and wipe the blood off. she had to stoped a audiable gasp , about to escape her mouth when she realized. it wasn't his blood. It was of the person inside. it's mean whom so ever is inside that looked room is probaby hurt and bleeding. she took few deep breaths to calm her self down . when the doctor left the placed. she walked up to the door. she wasn't sure if the person she is looking for is inside or not but whoso ever he is . he must be hurt.  
counting on her instinct she Pressed the code with trembling hand.

4329

The door open with a light buzz. she take a quick look to find any camera but there were none. with remembering her happiest moment with her parent she took a step inside.

A strong smell of medicine, chemical hit her nose. in the far corner was a Fridge. she find different labeled test tubes inside. with the intention to waste the material she put her hand inside but a thought hit her . she moved around the room and found the thing , she wanted. after wearing the surgical gloves. she drain the every single liquid down. she found the computer. she found every test, virus and the list of secret vamire killing club her lucky star, she take unattached the memory stick dangling like a square pendant around her neck. Tony gave her the combo of tech and jewelry as a joke. she smiled and copied the data. then wipe out computer still unsatisfied, she fill a bowl of water a pour it on the running system. when the burning smell hit her. she move to find and rescue enzo.

After searching like forever she heard a groaning sound coming from behind a screen. she found enzo strapped down on a stretcher wounded and unconscious. she unstrapped him and move to get few blood bags inside the fridge. when she sensed, some one behind her with clutching three bag in her hand she started running. some how she end up in wood. with no where to go.

"Come on little girl,Just stop it already." a Voice command in a thick accent.

her grip slacken on the bag and they slide down on the ground. with tears in her eyes she turn to face him.

"My name is Lorenzo st. john . and I'm you doctor for today." Enzo introduced himself with fake politeness.

"Now you will tell me your Name before I end you. ""That's how all of you start you sick game with me, cut me open. crave you research on my chest.  
"Now tell me before i return the favor." he shout at her angrily. he vamp speed to her and stop inches away from her.

"TELL ME YOUR NAME." only a whimper left her after struggling for a minute.

"Are you mute. Answer me or I'll cut out your tongue." she used her finger to form word . hoping he understand and let her go.

"You are really mute. are not you." the man cursed in Italian.

"You are not even the doctor , are you." this time he asked gently. when she frantically moved her head in refusal, he sighrd then he saw few blood bags laying in her feet.

"You Know what I am" He almost whisper the words. " you will not move. stay right here."

Al though every muscle in her body protested to bolt but she she didn't move. Enzo took the blood bag off the ground then stat drinking from them. the sight almost made her puke but she dared not to do it.

Throwing the last bag away . he turned to face her.

"I assumed you are the one who freed me. " She nodded her head in agreement.

"Now the question is,Why a little human girl save a vampire." unable to answer him she took out her phone and start typing on it. then handed it to him. he read the script then hand it back to her.

" So, you saw some one outside the assumed some one is inside hurt and you are compassionate enough to risk your life for someone totally a stranger to you." He eyed the girl suspiciously.

then her phone started to ping like crazy. he handed it back to her. she open the voice mail her father send.

"Destiny, Honey! i just spoke to doctor. they are sure with proper help and motivation. you will be able to speak again. meet me at the gates in 2 hours. we 're going to celebrate it with big Mc" with that the mail ended.  
The scary vampire, who was about to drain her two minutes ago. suddenly started to look sheepish and embarrass. she couldn't help but cock an eye brow.  
"Ahmm... so what's Big Mc." Her eyes widen in shock.  
"wow this guy must be living under the rock or kept . " she thought bitterly. hatting the secret society already.

Pulling up a map for nearest McDonald, she had enzo to drive them their.

Sitting in a scheduled both with enzo, she couldn't help but grin up to ezo. he was literally munching on the burger if that was even possible.

"So At your 11th birthday , you slipped into coma and woke up after 4 year. now you can't speak. you came here with your father and find me all by accident. why don't it set well with me?"

signing audibly. she grabbed a tissue and write something on it. he quickly grabbed it and see then nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok I'll be at your place at midnight but how how you will invite me in. you know you can't ahmmmm speak." So now he is feeling considerate, how cute. she snort sarcastically. then write something on the same tissue.

"leave it up to me." he read it out loud.

"Okay, I'll see you later then."  
"Don't try to tell those people, i'll kill you and father without a second thought." the minute the threat leave his mouth. she slap him hard across his face. the vampire was stunned to move. so she quickly pull out her smart phone and start writing on it.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL, PIG HEAD, STUPID , OLD OAF IF YOU CANT SAY A THANK YOU THAN KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT."

"Okay i get it but why every word is in capital case." she rolled her eyes then type again.

"Because I'm Shouting at you,You Moron." after reading the paper. he left her at whitmore before taking of to be somewhere save. she advice him to hide . to avoided any other attempt of his enemy to kidnapped him again. she also handed him her dad old phone to contact her in any emergency.  
she met her father near their car.. with an African American old lady.

"So, this is the young lady we were taking about , your little genius." Sheila bennet eye the girl with round glasses affectionately.  
Destiney was dumbstruck, what to say. she was looking at someone. who is probably going to die. the feeling inside her was unsettling. she saved enzo to keep her father alive but looking at this woman. make her feel guilty.

"So, your father says that you are good with computer. I was hoping if you help me with my Grand daughter's computer. she gave it to me. so , I can use it but in process I delete some of her important school Projects. "  
grinning ear to ear. she give her a big thumb up . "Finally something fun." she thought.

SO, Ms bennett was a professor. she teaches supernatural phenomena. sheila took her inside her cabin. the room have a hippi feeling to it. she saw varies books line up in shelves . there was a vase full of lavender like flowers. Probably vervain. she made a cup of coffee for her and herself. she retrieve Bonnie's deleted file easily. sheila accidentally touched her hand and immediately went into daze like state.

"I'm Okay. Forgive me it's just that i felt like death after touching you. it's probably because of your near death experience."  
Destiny suspect that woman, was keeping something from her but she decide to let it go at least for now.

Alaric show up to take her home. she bides her father good night and waited for him to sneak out before mid night. she expect it to do it tonight, because he did the same thing last night. as predicted her father left their home at mid night. after 20 minutes enzo knock at the door.  
"So, how i am to enter inside your house." Enzo asked.

"Please! Come in." A sound of mail voice enter his ear but there was no mail to invite him to in. Smiling proudly she show him her smart phone with recording application. the girl was intelligent she recorded her father's voice to invite him in.  
Amused to his wit. he enter the girl destiny house. she was all alone inside. she motion him to sit on the couch while preaching her big round glasses back on her nose. she was cute. he thought.  
the girl sit beside him and offer him a cup of hot chocolate. which he accept gratefully. he feel instantly protective of the girl. he notice they house was not un packet entirely. their were few boxes of still closed. the upper floor, sound empty and silent.  
"You live alone." he asked the girl stiffen instantly .

she power her compute on then start writing something on it. he read every thing carefully.

"After my accident. my mom went missing. he is still trying to cope up with our new situation. So, i guess its his way to deal with what happen with us. he just go out at some point, then came back all happy SO, i don't feel sad seeing him sad."  
Enzo nod in understanding. she share something important so he felt oblige to share some thing about him.  
" My father was an honorable Italian man and I was his bastard child. For years years he kept me and my mother as his servant. then she died and he threw me out on streets. to look for my self. I grew up in Italian streets begging , stealing then dying. untill an angel decide to save me. then she disappear in thin air. The American soil became my new home, my life. My life was never better before. then one night in a local pub they caught me the Augustin society. That was those human beast name. for years those doctors torcher me. did experiment on me.  
Untill Maggie show up with her kind smile and loving heart. but i made her leave me. I had to, my love for her would have get her killed. so, compel her made her forget me and carry on her with me. Life without Maggie was miserable the day i was going to end my life , those low life brought up an other man and locked him up into the cell next to me. Now i had partner in hell. we bonded over our same fate. for an year I gave my ration of blood to him. Planed our escape then on the day of our freedom that so, called friend left me alone to die. all I remember is myself blazing in fire then Waking up in the same cell. with another doctor. for 70 years of life. In was trapped in that hell. with those monsters scarier than me. "

by the time he ended, he didn't realized he was crying. the tears were running down his cheeks. the small girl throw herself in his arm. contrary to his first instinct she draw the girl tighter in his arm. accepting the comfort and compassion for the first time in 70 years.


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere between crying and hugging destiny and enzo end up watching Destiny's favorite ' doctor who ' rerun. the doze off on her couch. in early morning hours the door unlock. he run and hide on the upper floor of the building.

"des, honey wake up." Alaric dropped a kiss on her head. she open her big brown eyes. then start looking around. then turn her accusing eyes to her father.

"Where were you?" she moved her fingers to talk.

"A hmm, for early morning run and tony called A psychotherapist is coming over. he will help you. just to make sure you are ok. "destiny still have difficulty to keep her footing. she often fall down.

"Now move and take a bath. i'll make Waffles for you." he raffle her auburn hair lightly.

when she woke up, enzo wasn't around. so, he must be shrug her shoulder and made her way in kitchen. she was finishing her waffales when the door bell rang. Alaric get the door and walk back inside with a man in toes.

"des this is Doctor Frank Albert, the doctor tony sent to help you."

She crane his neck and find Enzo wearing a bright purple button down shirt with grey dress pant. smiling at her. Great now he is going to pretend to be my doctor.

She wave a hand to greet him .

"SO , Frank will be staying with us. you new friend are coming to help you with founders day party later today. I have to be at school for paper work. he left the 2 of them alone."

She turn to give him a glare.

"Oh Relax, i didn't kill the Frank boy. infect he is on his way to vegas on a vacation."

she huff and gesture him to continue.

"Destiny, After last night i wanted to Thank you not just for saving my life but also for being their for me. the thing is I'm not ungrateful but i still wants to know how you save me, you had that those blood bag in your hand when you ran from me. So help me destiny to trust you. "

It took an hour and an other session of hot chocolate to convenience Enzo without giving away her secrete.

" Ok , you came to whitmore yesterday to meet some doctor then you saw wes Maxfield. with bloody hand and assume someone was hurt inside. you found his research on his paper and computer. destroyed all the research and viruses. And now you want me to compel each and every member of Augustine society to Forget everything about Vampire rather than killing them all. Because you thing killing them will only make them more suspicious and valiant. and because you are a genius you will help me to do so. God know you plan is stupid but you are right. we will do it your way. " she couldn't help but smile seeing his annoyed expression. then she gave him the address to the member of society funding the research, saved on her memory stick.

"Relax desy, lose that look i'm not going to kill any one." Enzo assure her after seeing her troubled face.

" Now let's take you to the shop of your for you favorite perfume you wanted" enzo took her to the shop near by. where she saw zach and it hit her. if enzo find out about damon. he is more likely to kill him and any living member of his family. A small plan formed in her head she took out her phone and send a sms to enzo.

Enzo's phone beeped in his pocket . He saw a message from Destiny.

"Here is a thing enzo. I kinda confuse about this whole compulsion thing. there is man name zach. compel him to do as I ask. Plz show me, Just once."

Enzo gave her a look then took her to zach.

"hey! zach this is destiny and you will to exactlly as she says." Ezo compeled zack thank fully he was not on vervain ."Here he is all yours." Enzo expected her to command zach but he was in for a surprise.

she quickly send him another Sms.

"those three old lady are arguing for the same perfume i wast. It's the last one please get it for me ."

he look dead into her eyes. "Do it for yourself." she rolled her eyes and send a sms again.

"Can't talk remember." Enzo left to get the perfumed for her.

she dragged Zach to a back alley then handed him over the piece of paper she write on before asking enzo for the compulsion thing. zack took the paper and start reading it.

 **" from now own you are going to do as i say until I say you are free. You are going to left the town immediately. take your car and move out. you are not allowed to call, sms or make any kind of contact to damon, stefan and any council member. you are only allowed to receive and send sms to me." she had here number scribbled down to." go and wait for my instruction. do as I say. and give me your cap before leaving"**

zach sit in his car and speed away. I was another stupid thing. now her safety depend on a sms.

she went to the ladies room and flush down the paper.

"Where were you. I was looking around for you. " Enzo not a cap in her hand. the same cap zacke had on his head."

"for had me compel that man just for the cap seriously." she shrugged her shoulder carelessly.

" Okay lets go back .I have a flight to catch."

when enzo was going through details of his impending departure she send a quick message to zach.

"leave a sms to stefan. explain, you can't handle the secret any more. you are leaving Mystic falls for forever. don't pick up his call and messages. wait for next instruction."

"hey! I have to leave now" enzo said. she hugged him once again then he open the door to left but had to stop.

Bonnie bennett and Alaric saltzman were standing on the other side of the door bit Enzo's eyes were only trained on bonnie. the future with was doing the same. her own eyes were locked with enzo while she completely ignoring the other two people around.

" Ahmm..." Alaric cleared his throat.

Embarrassingly bonnie turned to Destiny.

"hey! destiny. i came to thank you for retrieving my projects, Grams told me how you saved the day and also to pick you up for the party tonight. we all are getting ready at Elena's."

Before destiny could say something Enzo butt in.

"Hi, I'm doctor Frank and you are.?"

"Amm I'm Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett ." Bonnie shyly replied.

"And I'm Alaric Salztman, Destiny's father as you already know doctor. So, where are you off to." Alaric tease Enzo before noticing the bag over his shoulder.

"I'm So sorry Mr Saltzman. I have to leave it's a Family thing . I'm really sorry." Enzo left the three of them alone. Ric clear his throat and turn to destiny. Bonnie do you mind waiting in the living room. bonnie did as asked.

" SO, I was thinking to take you back to New york. I know you like it there and tony will be so happy to have you back. you can go to school there..." before her dad can complete his sentence Destiny start forming words on her fingers aggressively.

"You want to sent me away, you don't want me any more because I'm freak. I can Speak any more right."

"No no honey , I love you... You are not a freak you are my daughter Des. its just that I have to be at somewhere and I can't leave you alone to all by yourself. it will be gone for a long time. Knowing you are save with tony will give me a piece of time."

"MR Saltzman, Sorry for Eavesdropping." Bonnie appear in their kitchen.

"but what i can get is that you can't leave destiny alone. you Know my grams. destiny can live with me until you come back home. you can trust me." Destiny give her father a Pleading look.

"Ok destiney can live with you here take this credit card, Pack you Bag for two week. i have to leave in 20." the shock on her face was realize his mistake and pull her in his arm quickly.

"I'm sorry honey! I have to leave in a rush but this is important."

she nodded her head in understanding before returning the hug.

At Elena's Place bonnie and Elena find out about destiny's phobia of stairs. the two girl help her get ready in the leaving room.

"so destiny you been to any party before?" bonnie ask while applying mascara on her lashes.

destiny nod her head remembering tony's several parties she attended but they were little different from this one. but who cares parties are parties right? she thought carelessly.

"By the way blue looks great on you. guys would be drooling all over you. elena complement her.

before they leave she hit a sent button on her cell phone. hoping zach react positively to her Question?

within minutes zach replied she open the text to see.

" yes , in 1994 I had a girlfriend but she died along my unborn child." singing , she type down a text and attached Gail labor report. explain how because of the blood lost gale died and the daughter saved sara salvatore buy cutting her out of her dead mother's womb. then she attached an other file of sara adoption in Neelson family. she give him time to think it over and ordered to process everything without freaking out.

she hope that her intrusion on zack and sara death doesn't screw up the plot. god know with enzo out 5 year earlier then it exact time what fiasco will arise.

The three of them make there way inside Lockwood mansion. where elena left them with stefan and bonnie left to get a drink .

she was all alone when some one stopped her.

"well well see what we have here, our little miss Destiny, ain't you the prettiest girl tonight. blue is your color little miss" damon lean down a drop a kiss on her cheek.

she throw a Scowled at him then quickly wipe her cheek . damon chuckled the grabbed her hand.

"Ok tigress , it may sound stupid but have we met before." she shake her head in denial but he was still watching her with curiosity.

even after pondering his memory hard to find for a familiar face nothing come up then her grabbed her arms gently.

"let's dace." before she could protest , he was shoved back by furiously elena.

she was shouting at damon for hurting Caroline then she warn him.

" And you will stay away from destiny damon. I'm not a part of your sick game neither is destiny."

she saw Damon's jaw clench in fury by elena didn't notice it.

his eyes moved to destiny, the hot color of embarrassment and shame flash on his face before they were gone.

Elena didn't give them a moment to reacted before she dragged stunned destiny behind her.

he shunned the thought of guilt and it cause for now he had to dead with the person who caused it.

he found caroline forbes pretty quickly, sinking his teeth in her neck was the only thing that can help to surpass his anger. but the feeling turn into agony when the taste of vervain mixed with blood. soon his he stumble on his feet and his his world around him faded in darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline forbes was a force of nature a one woman army. groaning under her breath destine eye the bikini caroline selected for her for the car wash thing. it was a tiny two piece teal blue bikini. after waking up in word she notice many change in herself. she was taller than before and she had small swelling over her upper torso. she was freak out until pepper calmly told her that the twin swelling was her boob. the hot blush still creep up remembering that conversation about boobs and sanitary pad. the took a while for her to get used to having a monthly flow. but uptill now she never had to wear a bikini. steeling her spine she took the offended piece and dash into the bathroom to change into . she walk out and saw herself in mirror. pilling up the silky auburn teaser on the top of her head, she give herself a once so over look. she was all grow all different from the 11 yr old self of her. her skin tone was two shade lighter then elena's , her hair were auburn with a tint of gold into them. if she was to a guy. she would have thought herself a pretty girl. embarrassed on her own thought she pulled a white oversize shirt satisfied with the little protection it provide.

however in the mean time she has to send a text to zach for the last time.

in past 4 days she spend her time between giving direction to zach or reading and traveling to whitmore every single chance she got.

two day ago a professor atticus shane's wife died due to cardiac arrest. it's draw her attention to the matter of cure. she has to get that cure before any of the other get their hand on it.

the knock on front door was the signal of control freak arrival clad in yellow biking Caroline give her critical once so over then her judgmental face broke into a full bloom satisfaction.

"you are going to collect the money with me, hottie." with bumping her his with mine, she dragged into school in her car.

I already knew how this day going to end so I took liberty to send an anonymous tip to sheriff forbes, about the bunch of druggies gather to exchange drug in woods.

Now that zach is out of picture for good this time, I have to accompany carloine to boarding house .

Speaking of zach. he found his daughter and explain the situation to her of course not that part where vampire are involve. he told sara that he suffered from amnesia that why he didn't know about her. now that he got his memory back he wants to be a part of her life. lucky for him sara is ready to leave with him.

he promised to update me before he gets the for identities for sara and himself.

I was putting the 20 dollar bill inside when my phone break off.

 **ZACH:**

 **"We got our New identities, our plane will board in 20. Thanks again for doing this for me ."**

 **Destiny:**

 **"You don't know any thing about vampire in your family . you will not remember about anything regarding your life in Mystic falls and the town council neither you will ever return to Stats ever again . after reading this text smash your phone and forget about me the stranger who helped you."**

Pressing few button on my tablet,I wipe out zach's cell phone to be on the safe side.

"Hey! I'm going to get some of these towel thingy- Elena will help with money." Saying that caroline moved to get the towel. I left elena pretending to forgetting something inside Caroline's car. Elena let me of easily.

when caroline appear to drive her car to the boarding school, she let me ride with her. I followed her inside until we reached to the satires leading down the basement. caroline descend it without any problem. I on the other hand was still reluctant to go down. looking at them made me almost panic but right now I have Caroline to think about.

till the time I snap out of my little episode damon was all ready out , ready to sink his teeth in the blond's neck. i found a broken broom stick and throw it at him. some how the makeshift found it target and pierced damon's arm.

I was stunned, frozen at my spot. the screaming and frantically caroline almost bump into me. the confused and angry eyes of damon find mine then squint in confusion. when his eyes widened in reorganization, I started running to get away from the angry vampire. on my way to the door I stumble upon my own backpack , I left in the door very genius of you destiny.I mentally smack my face.

but the moment of self criticism was short lived when a hand wrap around my ankle and pulled me toward himself. Damon had her pin down the floor. his eyes were red with angry and hunger.

he caress my cheek gently then lean down to nuzzle into my neck before whispering into my ear.

"I'll drink little. this won't hurt ...much, my destiny." then very slowly his teeth sink in to my skin. the pain was excruciating. i tried to fight by pounding my fist into his chest but he didn't even budge. groaning he capture both my wrist and slam them down above my head. I screamed but nothing came out of my mouth, the tears of pain and frustration roll down my eyes. but I will not dying without a fight. I kicked his shine then proceed to hit him where sun never shines but i miss the target. the darkness quickly enveloped me. I think I herd someone calling his name.

"Damon."

I heard a little raspy voice. I lean away to look for the person. There was no one around.

"Damon "

It was her, Destiny she was calling my name. Shit , I almost drain her dry. I quickly check her pulse , it was going strong. scrambling on my feet, I lift her body in my arm and speed up to bed room. depositing her carefully on my bed , I run to take a washcloth . Carefully cleaned the area around her neck. the twin puncture mark made me flinch. her neck will be sore for days. I bite my wrist to feed her blood but the then decide against it. I am still very weak, I have to go out for a hunt soon and can't left her with my blood in her system. Reluctantly I left her in my bed.

I found a group of wasted druggies and drained them all. then pick up a phone and dial my dear brother.

"Hello."

"I want my ring."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the sizzler.I had the 's my ring?" i ask him.

"I don't have it." the brat replied.

"where are you?" he asked

"what have you done?" I shot back.

"no, what have you done?" Shit he must have seen the blood inside the house, hope h didn't sniffed out destiny there.

"You're the one that

locked me in the basement

and starved me,"

So whatever I've done,

Whoever I've sucked dry

is on you, buddy."

"You're being careless.

how many more. Animal attacks is this town gonna believe, huh?" God the brat had in him to get on my nerve.

"I know how to cover my tracks, stefan."

"Where's my ring?" i asked again

"I gave it to zach to hide." Shit that other old brat fled on the day of Founder party. but it's not like stefan to give away the leverage over me to some one else. the punk is lying.

"Ah, you almost got is it?

"I'll get it back, but i need time." Finally something I wanted to I need my ring back fast.

"What, did you FedEx it to Rome? where is it?

"I want my ring, stefan, Or my next stop's elena's.I already want you dead. don't give me another reason to make it happen. Don't give me another reason to rip you apart."

"Yeah? is that gonna be before or after you get your ring back?

"Just get it." I ended the call annoyed beyond believe.

I turned to deal with the bodies, setting them on fire I was ready to bolt when someone coughed.

I found vicki donovan still alive there, Groaning loudly I throw her over my shoulder and Vmp seed into my place then threw the girl on the couch. I couldn't help but curse stefan. speaking of stefan. I dial his number and left a voice mail " Where are you, stefan? I'm trapped at the house, And i'm getting really bored

and really impatient, and i don't do boredand me my ring."

Time for a music but my peace was ruin by the girl on the couch, she is going to stain my sofa.

"Damn it." I saw Blood dripping from her Neck to my couch.

"Aw, don't get blood

on the couch. Please."

"I got you good,

didn't i?" I exam her wound.

"Well, you're not gonna be any fun today."

"I'm so gonna regret this." biting my wrist ,I push it in her Mouth.

she started drinking greedily. i Encouraged her .

"Drink up.

Drink it up.

Don't drip.

There you go. good girl.

That's it."

viki appear after taking shower.

" So, who's the girl sleeping in your bed."

"I told you not to go there" I growled at her.

"Relax, I didn't go inside just peeked inside." Viki hesitatingly continued

"Hmmm, she is very pretty girl but isn't she a little young for you and matt told me she is mute too. Taking advantage of a under age girl. I didn't take you for a pedophile .

Within a second Vicki was pinned to the wall with Damon's hand wrap around her neck.

" You wanna say that again sweetie." Damon Growl with his bare vampire teeth.

"I'm sorry. Imsorry" Viki whipper.

Damon Let go of her, the next hour they spend dancing around and running stefan's stuff.

Damon was dancing on the banister. when his sharp hearing caught a light groan and a pained moan.

he vamp speed in his room then sit beside bed the sleepy form before hovering over a little. His brows wrinkled in concern when he noticed Destiny drenched in sweat. his put a hand on her forehead and neck to check her temperature . his Hand almost burnt , then he noticed a mark like a chain wrap around her wrists almost snaking around her elbows.

Cursing loudly he brought her in his bathroom then deposit her carefully in his bathtub. the set behind her, preventing her from falling. her head lolled back in his chest. he put his chin over head. pulling the sleeves of her oversize white shirt, he examined her arms again. he noticed the chain mark slowly fading, then notice the hissing golden snakes incarnated in the burning flesh.

"Damn it.., What is this destiny." He whispers in unconscious girl's ear. then kissed her temped suddenly worried sick for her well being.

Her body temperature gradually lower down he released a relived breath.

"Is she all right?" the concern Vicki shrieked ,upon seeing the girl and Damon in bathtub.

He was so focus on destiny that he failed to notice vicki entering the room.

"Get the hell out."

" Is that blood." Vicki ignored him . her eyes were on the water turning pink because of the blood."

"Get out before I rip your heart out." vicki run out, scared for her life.

He turned to the girl in his arm. the water in tube was indeed turning pink with blood. his hand reached on her the side of her neck. the wound on her neck was not bleeding then his eyes feel on her white shirt now wet and clinging to her body. there was blood on her stark white shirt , her teal blue bikini visible through it. Clinically he pull her shirt and throw it aside. he almost hiss when her almost naked back made a contact with his equally naked torso. her body temperature was still not low enough. the tattoo on her arm was still fading. he took a photo of them .

When he was certain, her temperature his low enough he took her back to the bed then after hesitating for a minute her changed her cloths with his. he didn't want to but her shivering body decided for him. after changing her he draped a blanket over her.

" Destiny , come on wake up."

Right on the Que, Destiny open her eyes and looked with him. Reorganization drawn in her eyes a second later her fist connected with damon's jaw. he taste blood in his mouth.

" for just a small girl. You know how to pack a punch." Damon teased her lightly.

"Welcome back to earth Destiny." he Greeted her softly.

"Before fainting on me, you call my name tiny, can you say that again."

SO she was Not dreaming she heard her own voice.

" Come on tiny, Try and say something anything." Damon run a finger now on her white, free of the chain mark tattoo wrist , felling her strongly beating pulse.

" Da...Damon." she stuttered

He gasped, even her voice sound familiar but so foreign at the same time. it was beautiful.

she run her hands over her arms , feeling cold. he notice instantly.

"Let's get you near the fire place." h scooped her in his arm then walk with his human speed trying to not scare her.

when he reached the stairs , leading to the hall . Destiny start shivering in her arm violently.

"Hey! tiny what is it ?"

" Stairs,,,,,,,,,, Makes me scared." she closed her eyes tightly then thrust her face in his neck . blocking the view."

"Okay! just stay like that." In the next moment her dropped her in the love seat. facing the fire place.

then wrap a blanket around shoulders.

Di spite her protest he lift her again then sit on the sofa and secure her in his lap.

" Don't Like it damon..." she huffed protesting.

He chuckled in response " And than make it whole lot funnier." then his tone became seriously.

" What do you remember destiny before passing out." she stiffen in his arm.

" I take it, You remember that it bit you. I'm sorry for that destiny but I was really hungry and you were only person around. Speaking of that , what were doin' here."

hesitatingly she started.

"Care was my ride. I just happen to be in her car when she drove her."

"And you followed her inside , of course those stairs stopped you but you save your friend although you aim is pretty suck." he grin than continued.

" You know what I am?" A shiver run down her spine damon notice it a tighten his hold on her.

" What are you ? " she question meekly.

"Destiny You saw me attacking your friend. you saved her and then I bit you. you are a smart girl tiny."

She didn't have to say this. He was that Vampire. she Know it. SO does Damon think she figured.

And this is my end after drifting and wandering in other world for years. I woke up only to have a broken family. An absent mother and almost Absent and grieve ridden father. Maybe it for better. she thought.

Then a sob escape her before she could stop herself. She bite her lip hard to stop another sob

" Hey! hey! Look at me." Damon turn her head and used his thumb to released her slightly bruised lower lip.

"I'm Not gonna hurt you des, I didn't nurse you back to living. So , I can hurt you again."

" Maybe You like your victim Warm and toasty. " A tear slip down her eyes.

And then he laughed , Really laugh...

only the loud rumble of her stomach stopped him. "You are hungry." He s

Then made her eat the soup, it was the yummiest soup ever she tasted. Damon made it for her.

There happy bubble burst when vicki appear join them.

Vicki was they them her sob story when damon put his hand to snap her Neck.

"Damon." Destiny s shouted at him , leaving the other girl neck Damon was on destiny side in a flash.

He hold her shoulder for forcing her to sit down.

" What is it destiny ." He asked with concern.

"I...I, I'm feeling cold and I'm hungry too" she ied

" I'll get another wrap for you."

"Can you Please not blur , it hurt my head." Nodding he use his human speed to get a wrap for her from his bedroom.

when she was certain damon is away enough. she ran to vicki and whispered .

" You need to Go , Vicki Move now ." Destiny almost throw the girl out.

" Ok,Ok I'm leaving ...Geeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss . Jealous much." Before destiny Question her comment damon was beside vicki in a moment and snapped her neck. Vicki's dead body fall on the ground with a thud. "

Destiny didn't stopped there she made a run. she was certain damon won't let her live after this. she had to stop because the next thing was a step of the stair. she whimper helplessly.

A pair of arm wrap around her middle and pull her into a hard chest.

"It's Ok , Little one . You are safe " damon Cooed in her now cascade down auburn hair.

she throw her head back and rest it on his shoulder." She is dead." desy whispered

" She will be back good as new, Princess."

" As what, A Vampire." she snapped at him and he stiffen. slowly he turned them around and sit on the step with her between his leg. his arm still keeping her prisoner.

destiny closed her eyes to block the image of dead body lying in the door way.

" des, Listen to me, I may sound inhuman to you because well it is inhuman but look it at other way. she had no life, she was trouble for the people around her. Her brother , Jeremy Elena's brother. His chin made a contact with her neck, she hissed ans wince in pain.

" what is it? " He pushed her hair back off her shoulder then pulled his own T- shirt he made her wear.

He winch to see her sore neck , It wasn't bad but still looked painful .

" Ok! how about a little drink tiny ." biting his wrist, he offered it to her.

"No, I don't waana drink it.

"Des, Just drink a Little. "

" I don't wanna be a vampire."

" It 'll be out of your system before you know it."

" No, I 'll die and become a vampire ." She argued stubbornly

" Destiny." he drawl.

" Not gonna happen ...DAAAMMMOOMMM." she mimicked .

" Fine, Let's just close the Wound" He bit his his finger to smear on the puncture mark.

" Wait "

" what now?" he threw his hand up in frustration.

" When was the Last time you checked in with your dentist?"

" Are you serious right now destiny, I'm Vampire. I don't need to see a dentist."

" Exactly, A human bite is as fatal as an animal, And you are a Vampire. Get me a doctor to disinfect it."

"Arrgg, fine . the sun is down. Let's get you a doctor." slinging her bag pack over his shoulder, then drove her to a local clinic. after the doctor dressed destiny's neck. he compel him to forget everything. Stefan was still not taking his call.

Time to pay a visit to Gilbert's then." He thought but Destiny delayed but delayed because was dragged by destiny to a local dentist. the little minx stole his candy after the doctor was done with him.

His was standing on the Gilbert House Porch. with destiny contently sleeping in his arm. a warmth surge through his body, a feeling of protectiveness sweep in his hear. this girl who didn't spoke a word since the time she woke up. Called him, said his name. Although it was the cry to spare her life . but to him it sound like a cry for help. her voice snap him out of his hungry, the urge to drink her dry. she sound like some one special still clad in his Black shirt to long for her short frame hiding the boxer he put on her. she looks so small, fragile and vulnerable. she look like she need protection and if those magical tattoos are any indication , she need help and protection and god Know why he is willing to help, protect her. the girl in her arm stir and smiled up to him he couldn't help but smile at her.

" I had fun with you today destiny." he lean down a little to kiss her hair then take breath and smell her scent. He straighten before the door opened.

Elena Gilbert almost bang the door on his face but he put his outsmarted her .

"May I came in, Oh of course I can I'm Invited in." Smugly Damon entered inside with destiny in his arm.

" Jeremy go upstairs."

" Before you go take miss little destiny to elena's room. " Elena noticed the sleeping girl in his arm for the first time.

" Caroline told me to drop her off to you. " Damon lied smoothly.

Jeremy took her in his own arm then move to mount the stairs.

"Careful she doesn't like them much." Damon gesticulate to the stairs.

"Almost makes her weepy." Jeremy already know about Destiny and her phobia so, without any question he took her upstairs to elena's room.

" Before you go damon Tell me what you did to Destiny"

" I did nothing but tell stefan that I stop Bye." with that he turn to leave

"Oh, and she can talk again, not much but better than nothing. Don't freak out when she talk to you." he moved and disappeared in night.

she open the door again to Stefan and broke up with him.

" Stefan keep Damon away from destiny ."

" Did he hurt her?"

"No, He showed up to drop her. she was wearing man clothes I'm assuming they were Damon's."

" I'll Talk to him."

She looked at the helpless face of stefan then clossed the door and collapsed on the ground, cried her heart out.

the sound of door cracking woke her up again.

Elena slowly slid down beside her. Destiny heard her silently crying.

" Are you crying Elena ?"

Elena gasped, surprised to hear her voice.

but desy only giggle .

"No I'm not ."

"Lying again" desy chide playfully.

"Stefan and I broke up."

"Why ?"

"Because , well.."

"Because he a vampire. I was with Damon for almost 2 day Elena. I Know . So, Back to stefan."

"Stefan is a Vampire I can't be with him." Elena said crying openly.

"Being a vampire isn't stefan's fault but if you don't wanna be with him. I won't blame you." Destiny hugged Elena. the older girl returned the gesture.

The night she spend comforting her sister."


	6. Chapter 6

Leaning over the Gilbert Kitchen Island she munches her toast with coffee. She soon need to drink some of the fresh juices, the nutritionist set the chart for her and a physiotherapy session soon. she collapse yesterday, it was due the blood lose but she can't let her body became weaken. her doctor's want her to concentrate on her diet to. Her initial recovery and inability to move scare her to death when she first wake up. she was unable to move for days, she spend week to crying for help but couldn't get out a word out of her mouth but all she could do was whimpered in pain. Speaking again feels great. Now the words are not just on her mind or hands, they reach her ears.

"Hey! You must be destiny, Elena's friend right. I'm Jenna; I'm Elena & Jeremy's Aunt."

Destiny almost chokes on her coffee, when a Strawberry blond appear from nowhere. I wasn't her sudden appearance that startled her. it was the woman herself. Jenna sommares is going to date her father and then die, leave her father grieving behind her, which his going to turn him into alcoholic for the most part to it and finally He will become Damon's friend and then there will be there off and on abusive friendship with her dad almost on the receiving end of his anger and tantrum.

So, with no relationship with Jenna sommer will lead to no Grieving, No Alcohol , no Damon as a Friend and dying at all. And then There will be happily ever after with her father.

And its nothing to do with the fact that when her mother shows up, she will convince her parent to reconcile and they will get away from this town.

but what will happen to Elena, and Caroline will die, Jeremy the stoner going to turn into a ghost whisperer, hunter then eventually die. stefan is going to die, enzo too. at least Damon and Elena will be happy.

No destiny Saltzman, you can't let so many people die. the inner rant in head was exceeding and killing her with a huff she shut them with realizing she's said it out loud.

"Shut up."

A loud scream attract her attention. she saw Jenna sommers cradlings her hands to her chest.

"What the heck is happening" Elena and Jeremy turn up upon hearing jenna .

"She can talk, You said she can't talk" Jenna accused breathless , glaring at her Nephew and niece.

"I was mute, yes. Till yesterday but I can speak now." She explained awkwardly.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad for you. " Jenna offer back a little embarrassed herself then hurried out of the house." I have a thing to do, someone to meet...a client." she awkwardly supplied before disappearing.

"Sorry about that." Elena apologized .

"Don't worry about that. Actually I was hoping you film my dad's reaction for me."

"Yeah sure why not."

"And Jer thanks for the video game therapy this early in the morning and getting me downstairs "

"That's fine des. "

" So, des I'm going to boarding house , I will dropped you to Bonnie's . Is that ok with you." Elena moved to get her car key's from the bowl.

" About that, can you talk me too .I left my bag pack there. I have my glasses in it."

"Yeah sure." they ride to the boarding house listing to elena's back street boy's collection.

Damon Open the door after few rings.

"Is Stefan here?" Elena asked without any pleasantries.. _Rude._ Destiny thought inwardly.

"yep"

"Where is he ?"

"and good morning to you too. Little miss I'm on a mission" Damon resort back sarcastically.

"How could you be you so arrogant and glib after everything that you have done?" _Uh-oh_

"How could be you so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib." _Damn ._ destiny wished she could enjoy their bickering with butter pop corn.

" If you wanted me dead .I'll be dead .Elena resort back confidently.

"Yes! You would."

"But I'm not."

"Yet"

"Where is Stefan?" Elena asks Again.

"Inside; Singing rain in Spain." He didn't wait for Elena to resort back instead turn his attention

" You on the other hand sweet pea. Glad you make out alive the night without me."

"Hey! I just come here to grab my Bag-pack."

" You are coming with me."

" But my stuff... " Damon pick up her back pack from the floor then grabbed her and speeded to his car before elena could object.

she dug out her Glasses from her bag and preached them on her nose then sign in contentment.

"It's that bad huh, You eye sight." he said from the driving seat.

she titlt her head to get a better look at him.

"Nah, It's not bad. I'm just a little short sided."

" Then how did you guess that it was me down the basement attacking caroline."

" Well easy, We met two times before tomorrow and both times you were closes enough for me make out your physique at distant it just that you look bit blurry after a certain distance."

"Gottcha."

"So, where are we off too?"

"Whom you are staying with right now?"

"Elena's why?"

"So jenna and jeremy must be out, Elena's with stefan." He mumble ." we are going at grill for a bit."

"No damon, I have to see the doctor to redress my neck?" he suddenly hit the brakes.

" How little Miss Elena didn't find out." he turn to look at her.

she moved her hair aside , his eyes immediately fell on the band aid covering her neck with the two pink mark on it."I kept it covered with my hair."

his eyes hardened and he cursed inwardly . Opening the car door he took her deeper inside the wood .

"Now; What?"

"Now we are going to deal with this little problem's of yours. " He referred to her wound.

"Damon we discussed it, I'm not gonna drink your blood."

"Relax tiger ,You wanted it disinfected ,now I'm just going rub some of my magical on your neck and voila you would be good as new"

"Fine ." she turn around to let him do, whatever he want."

stepping forward he pushed her hair aside then gently peel off the band-aid. the wound was slightly read but clean nonetheless

Debating silently how to do this? he lean a little forward. the smell of apples and cinnamon invaded his senses instantly . Without thinking he hover a little over her shoulder then tilt her head to get the better look. He stopped before kissing the injured skin. Bit his finger and smear the drop on neck. The skin started to knit itself back.

"There, all okay." He said huskily. Her head shot up to check the skin.

"Now let's move." She Vamp speed to his car afraid he will kiss her smooth skin if he spend an other moment with her alone.

Standing in a room full of teen agers she move around looking for Vicki and Jeremy.

"Let's go out." She suggest to Elena. They saw Vicki going vamp on Jeremy. Elena didn't stop for her warning all happened in a blur , Damon , Stefan ,Jeremy and Elena all fade away from her vision when she hit Vicki with a log to save Elena.

Vicky turn around furiously ready to bite her but before she could do so. Destiny hand shot up on their on account then snapped Vicki's neck.

She heard Elena shouting at Stefan to take Jeremy away.

Then damon was on her side , turn her toward him grabbing her cheeks , he made her look at him.

"It's Okay destiny. You are safe."

" I killed her Damon. " she whispered to him, tears spilling out of her eyes.

" Oh! Des " he draw her in his arm , stroking her hair he coo in her ear gently.

" She is not dead des but she is going to be . I Will kill her for almost hurting you." Damon told her grimly.

" No Damon, you will not hurt her . you will help her or get her away from the town but you will not hurt her. Please Damon."

She desperately plead .

"Okay, I will get her away from the town but if she come back…" shooking her head he turned to Elena.

On there way to car Matt bump into them.

" destiny, Elena did you saw Vicky."

"No, we didn't" Elena rushed. The concern expression on matt face turned into sadness.

" Is it I'm in for . Taking care for her, Worrying over her ." Elena pulled matt into comforting hg but Desy looked away to hid the burning guilt in her eyes. Elena sense her discomfort and usher her in the car.

Reaching home she had had to talk Elena out of compelling Jeremy but it didn't work. She gale at the three adult of idiots when damon come back out of the house.

" It's done." He informed them , Elena hesitatingly nod her head, giving him permission of some kind.

Nodding back , He turn to destiny and caged her in his arm. She knew what is coming next , they planned to compel her too. She felt betrayed. She squeezed her eyes shut, determinant to not let them play with her mind.

" Open your eyes. des ." When she didn't . Damon pulled her head closer with his hand on her nape and grab her jaw with other then put a little pressure on her jaw.

Under the bit of pain she give up and open her eyes with a whimper. She saw a look of guilt in damon's eyes but it was gone .

"You will forget about Vampire and what happened with Vicki . you will live a normal and happy life. With drinking milk shakes every noon with me at Grill." With that damon let go of her but cease his cheek next second because destiny Gilbert slapped him across the face with all her being.

"It didn't work , didn't it?" Damon said after the 2 minute staring match. Ignoring the stunned Elena and Stefan his attention focuses on the girl glaring daggers at him.

"Are You on vervain?" He asked her calmly but her resort was different.

" Stay the fuck away from me" then she turn toward the other two people and added coldly. "all of you ."

"I don't wanna see your face ever again. You don't know me damon . I'm not some innocent meek girl. Who need you for every single shit in her life? If you so much of a look into my eyes ever again I will let the whole town know. What you are and I Don't have to use my voice for that. Trust me you don't wanna make a enemy out of me." He smirks on her bold threat taking her words as a spur of the moment but like her fire at the same time.

Giving all of them a last death glare. She swings her bag over her shoulder and made her way to her own house.

She made a late night call to Enzo giving him update on the funding member of Augustine society. Mark Rubies was a drug dealer in maxico. Whatever Enzo wanted to do with him, she didn't care at the moment because her logical mind was poking every now and then.

She was mad at damon because he tried to compel her but she had some of Sheila's Vervain on her that's why damon failed to make her forget about Vicki. Speaking of Vicki . she was mad at herself too. She tipped the local police about the druggies to prevent the whole thing but she actually forgets to hit the send button. Who genius of her? She think sarcastically then felt ashamed and guilt. Her little mistake cost Vicki her life.

But she can't blame damon and other for trying to compel her. Isn't it the same thing she did to Zach.

Slamming her fist down on the table she decide to go out and do skating for a while before her accident she was a pro at it.

She dug out her old scat board and rush out only to almost bump into Stefan Salvatore.

" You sure have ball of steel I guess, Showing up her? What fuck you are doing here?" she snarl at him.

Stefan was surprise to here such a crude language from her the grin like a cheistel cat.

"Damon is so ganna regret it. We are going to be best friend" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Move your ass, I have a board to skate." She shows him her skate board.

"At this hour of night ." he gesture around the darkness to emphasize.

But she only raise her eye brows at him.

"Okay let do it. " he declared enthusiastically.

"You are not gonna leave me alone are you?" he nods his head in confirmation. she glare hared at him then give up. opened the front door leaving it open behind he saw few closed box and thing lying around in the hall. One white small box had 'Medical history written on in."

"You Know, you can invite me in?"

"Can't you come in with a invite." She yell back from under the stair where she was busy looking for something."

"No, actually I can't it's Vampire thing. We can't enter …" his sentence faded in to air when he saw her appear with another Skate board with Elvis painted on it.

He move to grab the Elvis board out of her hand but she thrust the Barbie painted one in his.

" What I want the cool one." He whines like a child.

"Are you saying Barbie is not cool enough." She growl at him, darn him to deny.

He swallowed on his dry mouth."No, Barbie is cool in fact Barbie is fantastic."

She grin and patted his chest.

"Good boy."

He was literally having fun with the pink Skate board .circling around the basket ball court. Watching and learning basics from desy . she says she was little rusty but Stefan refuse to believe. She was more than good at it. Too bad the town doesn't have skate board court. Desy would be amazing in there.

" Are you having fun , Stefy . " destiny asked him breathlessly. Enjoying her own skating then spin on it to put a show for him. He laughed harder then stopped when she acted again like falling on the ground.

" Oh! Come on Des How many time your are going to act like fainting on me, it's not even funny any more." He tried to sound serious but failed miserably. When she didn't react after few called and run to her lying frame on the ground. "

" Desy , O My god." He checks her pulse than make a call to only person he could think of.

Any putting destiny in the bath tub damon turned to his brother and punch him square in the jaw.

" You brat, what were you thinking . taking her out for skating at this time."

Stefan push him In the chest with enough force sending him a wall.

" She was upset and I was being her friend. I didn't know Okay. I was freak out when her body start burning like hell. " Damon saw his baby brother guilt ridden face then calm down a little.

" When the hell, she is burring like this damon."

" I don't know Stefan."

" All I know I bit her the other day and she fainted. Her body temperature was a lot more higher than normal acting in my instinct he used cold water to cool it down."

"What's that, " Stefan ask when he saw golden and black vine like chain twist around on destiny's arms.

" Shit" Damon curse than took off his shirt and climb in the tub himself.

"what the fuck damon." Stefan hiss at his older brother shocked out of his wits.

" Trust me it worked last time."

"You did this before" Stefan's eyes balk out

" Tell me you are not sleeping with a fifteen year old damon. Its not 1864 anymore." Stefan feel disgust with idea of his brother coupling with destiny.

"Shut up , you more one. My body is cooler than the normal human being. It help to reduced her temperature faster. "

"Oh." Was a stefan's reply

Then he caught destiny's dangling arm in his hand.

" Damon are these snakes. "

"Yes, Now click few shots of these mystical tattoos before they fade."

Stefan saw them slowly disappearing and click few photos of them before they fad away completely.

"damon someone is inside." Stefan moved downstairs when his brother signal to him to be quite.

He look here and there for a second then was pinned to the floor by a vampire.

"Lexi." His best friend lexi had him pin.

"Happy birthday ." god he totally forgot it's his 162 birthday not that he cared but like always Lexi was there to be with him make it somehow bearable.

"Move your ass up here Stefan." Then taunting voice of damon compel them to move.

He entered damon's room with Lexi following him. Damon was standing there soak with a pair of shorts and shirt in his hand.

"Ah, Lexi bear Glad you could come, this is probably the only time I'm happy to see you," the he stride to the blond vampire and thrust the items in her hand.

" Change little desy, And try not to eat her while doing so." She look at him for explaination.

"See desy is a friend of damon. With her dad out of town there is no one to take care of her while she suffer with high fever. Her doc wanted me to give her a cold bath. Witch I did. Now I have change my own cloth. So, get to work." He randomly took out a shirt and pair of sweat pants out of his closet then dragged Stefan behind him.

He turns the faucet on then looked at damon, who was calmly enjoying his third cup of coffee.

"You are lied to Lexi why." He bind his arm over his chest waiting for the answer.

"Because it's not Lexi's business . she is here to celebrate your birthday focus on that. Beside we don't even Know what the hell is wrong with destiny."

"You think that's why you couldn't compel here earlier."

"I seriously don't know. Right now I have to be in bed with her to warm her up a little."

"Damon….." Stefan drawls accusingly.

"Stefan , It all platonic." He drawl back .

" fine do whatever you think is best. I'll keep Lexi from asking questions."

" Finally something mature out of your mouth Stefan."

Spending an hour in bed with destiny he moved to check on the newly turned vampire .

Vicki Donovan was still out with the amount of vervain he inject her with. Injecting her with another dose he derived to grill and compel Caroline Forbes to throw a party for him.

The shallow blond arrange it like a pro. Now he only had to check on destiny again .

She was still sleeping soundly in his bed. she slept for an entire day . he run a finger along the length of her jaw , feeling the soft skin of her.

His phone break off , he reluctantly retired back and leave ready to hunt down Lexi for good. In heist he left his phone behind. Destiny came around at the same time confused to be back in damon's room.

Her glasses was on the table beside the bed. she wore them quickly find damon's phone .

A text msg from Stefan send her into panic mode.

"With Lexi at Grill's, Where are you?" Reading the text she search through damon's contact list and find Lexi's number there Quickly.

She picked up after 2 bells.

"Damon I'm really not interested in whatever you have to saw." A annoyed voice said from the other side of the line.

"Ahmm, Hi I'm destiny Stefan's friend. damon isn't around . I'm all alone right now. Is Stefan around."

"No, I'm in rest room but I can get you to him."

"No no please don't . it's stefan's birthday and I wanted to surprise him. Can damon come and get me to grill Please."

"Damon is not around ."

"Oh, So I will miss Stef's birthday bash. " she said sady.

"Well, I can come and get you in 10. Is that fine?" Good it's working , desy thought.

Exact after 10 minutes Lexi was in front of her.

"Hi I'm destiny." She said awkwardly.

"The same destiny who made Stefan skate on a Barbie painted board."

"Yes."

"Then I'm Proud of you?" Grinning Lexi throw her arms around destiny.

She reprimand confusedly.

"A friend of Stefan . is friend of mine specially the one who can make him laugh."

She just started to warming up to the older woman when her brows drew in worry after reading a text from Stefan.

"what's wrong." Destiny asked lexi.

"Looks like I have to hit the road early. There is a body found drained out of blood. They are looking for a vampire and ironically the attacker description match to mine. Must be damon's doing bastard"

" Sorry des, I have to go now . Stefan is on his way here." Lexi was ready to bolt when destiny hit her with an awesome idea.

"Lexi wait, You think Damon planed to frame you right ?"

"Yes,"

"Then you will be very delighted to screw with in some way."

"Go on."

"Well, is there another vampire somewhere in the house."

"Yes, One downstairs in the basement. Damon is tempt to stake her , thinking she a lost cause." Lexi recall Stefan's word.

"Well as a payback you can disappear with the new Vampire and teach her how to control her hunger. Then let her come back so she can kick damon ass for killing her."

A devilish smile broke on Lexi face. She was clearly thinking it through.

"Oh and can you give me lift back to my place." Desy added hopefully

"Of course."

Before leaving with lexi and unconscious Vicki she left a note for Damon.

Cursing a string of colourful word he throw the blood stain shirt and move to inject Vicki in basement.

The dungeon was empty. Thinking the worse he run to his own room, looking for destiny.

But there was only a note lying on her pillow.

" Screw You

From

Destiny."

He crumples the piece of paper and throws it in the air which was caught by Stefan.

Stefan read it than a smug grin bloomed on his lips.

"What do you know about it." Damon asked suspiciously.

"Nothing much just Destiny come up with the idea to send Vicki with Lexi."

"Fuck, I have to talk to the little miss about it."

"Good luck with that." Stefan stabbed damon again for endangering Lexi's life. Then left him to lick his wound.

"Oh and Lexi dropped desy off to her house."

He informed before speeding to his own room.


	7. Chapter 7

Placing the mugged in dish washer she closed it. The last two days she spend with Sheila In whitrmore avoiding the a particular Vampire while spending bit of her time with caroline and Stefan ' outside Mystic Falls.

Even after her small bonding moment with Stefan , she was still reluctant to be his friend but the poor fella explain that compelling her was all damon and Elena's idea. Caroline encourage her to give him a chance and she is happy that she did it.

Remembering the night Stefan appear on her door step , Lexi and Vicki left the town.

"So I'm still not invited." Stefan asked destiny standing at the open door waiting for hot head to come out. 'hot head that's what he named her after her epic fight with damon. Speaking of damon'; " You Know damon is still brooding. It's difficult to stand him when he is his normal self …..Broody damon is a lot more difficult to handle." She passed by him by bang the door behind her.

"Deal with it , he is not my concern." _Yep she is still mad_. Stefan thought inwardly.

he silently followed her into his car and drove to them to restaurant outside Mystic falls and spend some time with them.

Inside the cute little restaurant she quickly find a strong wifi signal and start working on her list after sending another name of a investor to Enzo . A local Russian Arlov Romanov , owner of a pub was actively funding the Augustine society . Last night she amazed more like shock enzo while video chatting. For a minute Enzo was silent then congratulation her and finally asked her the dangerous question. 'how did that happen?'

Of course she didn't tell how damon almost drain her out of blood instead she come up with non so convincing lie . in return enzo just raised his eyes suspiciously but didn't press her for the answer.

Back to list, so she decide to write down the number of antagonist she still remember from the show and the most likely scenario to stop them hopefully she just have to deal with season one. The minute her mother shows up , she's gonna get her parent, pack and jet. Then bye bye to the slezy , sleepy , stupid town forever.

She makes sure to make it a password protected file . she write most of the names and locations in binary language.

Speaking of binary language she shocked two more people. Tony and Pepper the couple only cut the call after making her promise a visit to New York.

The moment she close the file , she turned to Stefan who was staring like a hawk. From the corner of her eye she saw caroline disappear in the loo she turned to the vampire.

"What do you want .?"

The vampire smile at her ." Nothing."

"Really , Is that why you are staring like a hawk."

" Fine its damon …." His sentence was cut short

"Whoa there don't use the D word in my presence. How about lexi ? how's she dealing with Vicki.?" She offered a change of topic.

"Fine I guess. She had her lock in a dungeon torturing the druggie out of Vicki."

" Is it going to work ." she ask with a hint of worry in her voice.

" Yes, if anyone who can deal with vampire with issues its Lexi." He put a reassuring hand on her s.

She sighs in relived. Stefan went out to pick up a call from damon after receiving a glare from her.

She eyed the strawberry milk shake on their table she was having a chocolate one and caroline was having ice tea. A idea pop into her head, she knew it was stupid and equally dangerous idea. she pinch the tip of her finger with a pin the squeeze her index finger between her thumb a small drop of blood well up . she crane her neck to check was anyone looking at her . once satisfied shed mixed the blood in Stefan's strawberry milk shake.

" Hey, oh the drinks are here." Caroline flopped down beside her .

Sipping her ted caroline discussed about the pageant she is suppose to take part in. she happily chat with her giving her suggestion and receiving tips. Until Stefan Stefan come back . she watched his every single move of his carefully almost ready to bolt with caroline if her action came to haunt her back.

Stefan made a face after the first sip.

"Wow it's too sweet ."

" see told you have a tea instead." Caroline smugly chimed in.

" yeah , We will have the another time ." desy weave another relieved sigh.

Stefan didn't detect the taste of blood in his drink. It's mean she can keep giving him a little amount of human blood preferably her own to deal with his blood lust for once and for all . if her sister is going to stay with this guy for a foreseeable future than she rather have her sister save than becoming the next meal to her boy friend. It didn't happen in the show but hey in her defense who can trust a guy with his a habit of jumping of the wagon , ripping around tearing bodies limp by limp. She shudder remembering an episode where Stefan murdered a whole family. So with now ripper stefy there will be no innocent family **massacre**.

The door bell snapped her out of her thoughts.

Alraic returned home after another failed attempt to find his wife. With a defeat he decide to spend rest of his life focusing of destiny. She needed him the most. He thought the he would bring back her mother back. but not anymore . the door open and the surprise destiny throw herself in his arm her bug I missed you too. " he swirl her around in his arms.

Destiny wanted to shout her happiness but kept mum waiting to record her father reaction in camera she set inside.

Once inside Ric dropped his bag down and get the water out of fridge.

"how have you been sweetie? Did you take all those drinks doctor wanted you to and don't lie I saw those drink inside. But now I'm back and I'll look to it myself." He rounded the table waiting for her to reply.

" I have been fine dad. How was your trip." She finally starts talking.

The water bottle slipped out of his hand and a second latter he was squeezing the life out of her in a bear hug.

"dad Can't breath …" she grinned

"Sorry ." he let go of her.

"I ,….. how . …. Sweetie. " Alaric asked stirringly

" I it just happened dad, but I'm still new with words." Walking to the table she switched the camera off.

Later that night she had trouble sleeping so she slump on the couch with the tub of rocky road and putt on dumbo with from her Disney collection.

" Hey bug , Trouble sleeping ." Alaric Slump down beside her she silently offered her Ice cream and spoon to her father which he eagerly accept. He kept on eating the ice cream until he saw tears spill down his daughter's eyes. he saw the screen the where Dumbo's mom singing lullaby for him.

He heard a hiccup and then a sob . he enfold his daughter in his chest stocking her hair back.

" What's the matter sweetie . " he coo softly to her.

" I miss her , I miss mom. " his daughter confessed brokenly for the first time and her sigh defeatedily.

Maybe it was the time to tell her a part of truth.

" Listen Des . I know it not easy for you and baby I tried to get you mother for you but she simply isn't ready to comeback she need more time. I can't promise you when she will come around. For now you have your dad and I'm not going anywhere. I 'll lve with you forever."

She knew her father was lying to her trying not to break her heart anymore. At lest he tried to get Her mom back for her. And she understands.

"Fine, So if someone ask me about absentee mom .I gonna say she is dead ." she mumble in his father chest angrily

His whole profile stiffens for a second.

"if that's what you want .." his voice hoarse with the lump In his throat .

"It exactly what I want." She agreed grimly.

"Okay ,Now let's tuck you in bed tomorrow is going to be a big day for both of us. School remember."

The first day of school was great excluding the part where her traitor of the sister tried to apologized to her. Bonnie Jeremy and gang welcome her with chocolate and greeting sticking all over her new locker. After after session of pleading by Stefan on Elena's behalf she forgive her but not with the promise to rip off Elena's hair next time she decide to have her compel .

Her second lecture was history after which she introduced her friend to her father.

Alaric was relied to hear that she have friend . they next week bonnie turn up with Stefan and elena at her place. Looking miserable.

" Hey bon what happen she asked when the girls once settle they settle in her room for night over. "

" Damon bit me ." Bonnie announce tonelessly.

"what." Desy almost shoot out of her position.

but bonnie's eyes narrow on her. " I thought I'm your friend . You should have told me."

"Like how you told me that you are a witch." Elena and bonnie gasped in surprise there eyes rounded on her.

"Oh, Please don't give me that look .I spend most of my time with Sheila, I figured out; so back to the topic why the nut job would bite you ." Then the two older girl began to describe damon's obsession of opening the tomb and freeing his true love of course destiny knew all of this but use her acting abilities gasping and groaning on the specific details.

" So, how did you find out?" now relaxed on destiny bed Elena asked while poping snakes in her mouth,

" Remember the car wash fund raiser day ."

" am hmm." They hummed in union.

" SO, caroline was my ride. I went to boarding house with her where the hungry damon was trapped she left without me and damon feasted on my neck .I passed out then woke up in his clothes." She shrugged her shoulder carelessly. Unbeknown to her the two other girls shared a look.

"Why you woke up in his cloth." Bonnie asked after a beat.

For a long while destiny was quite, going over the Question bonnie asked why she woke up in damon clothes…..twice.

"Hey girls are you decent." the sound of her father snapped her out.

" yes mr Saltzman."

He's father enter the room with an apologetic look.

"Why don't you guys sleep. Isn't it career fare tomorrow." They way out Alaric turn off the light bathing the room in darkness. She lay down beside bonnie with the question lingering in her head.

" So this is how you spend days without me. " an arrogant mocking voice spill in her ear she turned to glare at her least favourite vampire.

She turned to walk out from the empty school and away from him. She blurred and start walking beside her.

"Why are you not taking my calls." He asked walking beside her.

" Get a hint" she told him calmly.

"Oh come on princes Quit pouting, let's just kiss and make up already." He teased her lightly.

But she didn't take the comment lightly instead she turned and slap him once again. In next moment he had her pined against his chest with one hand fisted in her hair forcing her to look at him. She gulped to see his eyes blazing. his nostrils flaring with anger. Then slowly he lean down to her shoulder. She cursed herself for not wearing her dad's old black leather jacket not that it would have stop him from biting her but still. He trace the shell of her ear with his nose the whispered. " you need to stop hitting me." The he straighten a little until his head resting against her.

"Forgive me please." He pleaded huskily.

"Go to hell." His jaws tighten in reaction. He speed them to his car then pushed her inside then drove to the highway 6.

" Damon stop the car ….." she shout while pounding on his chest. He grabbed her hand stopping her attack.

She cursed him with a string of colourful language but he merely laughed.

"Where are you taking me."

"Just on a small bonding road trip in which you will work out all you anger on me."

"Why do you even care." She screech in anger but he kept quite.

Frustrated she threw her head back in the car seat. Thinking a way to save Elena. She was suppose to save Elena from acting recklessly by stopping her driving off but Damon have to had his way. She only hopped that they find Elena before something bad happen and they did find her with her car flip down in the middle of the road. After Elena pass out damon put her in the back seat.

"Is she okay."

"she'll be fine." Damon replied back.

"so she look like her , Katherine." She asked him .

"Got the full like story huhn." Damon resort coldly.

"I'm sorry damon" she grasped his hand in her. Damon let out a sigh his bold relaxed in his seat his head tilt to look at him.

"I'm sorry to." She knew he was apologizing again.

But she tugged her hand away and tuned to concentrate on the passing cars outside. She avoid to look at him knowing he would have that broken look he had went she refuse to talk to him earlier but she can't help herself and hate him. It was like a old vengeance manifested back in her heart. He was of the reason of her broken family she wasn't ready to forgive him just not yet.

She dropped into darkness going over a calculus problem in her head rather than dwelling on him.

"Take me back damon." She wake up with Elena yelling at damon .

She groaned while the two of them kept fighting climbing out of the front seat she settle back and stretched her leg dozing off again.

"Wakey wakey princes." a voice cooed in her ear.

"5 minutes more ." she rasp out sleepily . a voice chucked then someone was shaking her violently.

Her eyes snapped open to see the bloody brute but find damon grinning down to her.

"What the fuck damon." She ranched herself freed from him.

"My My such a scandalize mouth you have on my lady." Damon leer the word with a perfect southerner accent.

She rolled her eyes at him."Why we are here." She check her phone for any other reply from her father. Thank god she send a quick message to her father explain that she will be spending the night at bonnie's. he replied back instantly with an ok. Next she text bonnie to cover for her.

"We are here to meet a friend." Damon lied smoothly.

"friend my ass." She snort loudly but followed him inside with Elena where he jumped into tonsils hockey with Bree the Owner of the pub. Ignoring them she found rest room and freshen up quickly. She return to find bree leaning over damon and Elena's chatting away she was near enough to catch what bree just said.

"He is good in the sack isn't he?" Bree looked at Elena expectedly

"Oh maybe but he doesn't get to proved around since his STD came back positive. " the three pair of eyes snapped to her 2 with shock and one with murderous rage in them.

But she ignored the shocked eyes and focused on the murderous one.

"Right Doman." she batted her eyes innocently.

He grunt but the two women beside her doubled over with laughter.

"Girl I like you . I'm Bree." The older women offered her, her hand .

She took it and shake t back." Destiny."

"So destiny what would you have ." bree asked her politely.

"Be…." She was about to say beer what damon butt in

"Milk shake ….. she will have milk shake , she is underage .." he offered the weak explanation to bree who just passed by .

"you jerk …..I will have a beer ." she pointed a finger but he hooked her finger with his.

"No you will not."

"You Know at some point Elena will also have a beer and she is under age too."

"So, she isn't the one mouthing nasty about me." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"You arrogant prink bloody night crawler…."

"relax babe or you will get wrinkles." That's it stomping her foot she sat at the far corner brooding.

After a while Damon flopped down on the chair next o her.

"Please des stop brooding ."

" look Damon I have a history assignment on 20's to submit so let me work on that," she said briskly while preaching her glasses higher on nose .

"Well I don't see a laptop our note book around." Damon asked with amusement gleaming in his eyes .

"I'm doing it in my head 170 IQ you know. " she announce proudly.

"Okay nerdy." Damon huff out a hearty laugh. Grinning at her like an idiot with his eyes train on her face searching for something. she consciously run a hand over her face.

"What do I have some on my face. " the twinkle in his eyes only deepen but she ignored it her eyes fall on the empty table right where Elena was a minute ago.

"Where's Elena?" she stood on her feet Damon dragged her out behind him.

Like a tell tale scenario she found herself in a compound where Lee Lexi's boyfriend was ready to toast damon alive for almost killing lexi.

"Can't you just drown him it will be less nasty." Enable to control herself she just blurt out.

The boyfriend lee turned to her like looking at her for the first time.

"I can certainly do that but I Don't have much time." Lee explains like seriously considering her idea.

"Of couse you have time. Just keep snapping his neck than when you reach Antarctic dropp his ass in ocean. " Lee was silent for a minute enough for lexi to snap his neck and save them.

"Thanks lexi." She nonchalantly threw herself on her. The older vampire laughed at her.

"thanks desy for sending a message."

"So, How 's it going with Vicki ."

"it difficult but we are quit there." While they were busy chatting like old friends damon was fuming with anger.

"Thank you for your assistance tonight lexi. We would like to take a leave ." he dragged destiny behind him to the car signalling Elena to follow them totally missing the finger lexi gave him.

They waited outside while damon went inside to clean up.

She contemplates between going inside or not.

Bree still informed Lee even Lexi made out alive out of Mystic falls. But with lexi alive damon will not hurt bree or will he.

"Hey I need to pee.." throwing an excuse to elena she reached in time to pull damon away.

"amm Bree Please forget this happen. damon is an ass please just don't tell Lee Okay." The women still in shock shake her head positively. She turned to the vampire and pushed him out of the pub.

"What were you thinking…." She swats a hand on his chest. Before she could pull back her hand his own hand came up holding her's over his heart.

"it should be me saving you not the other way around." He whispered back avoiding her eyes.

His voice sound ashamed . Dear god.

She cup his face in her palm caressing his jaw line lightly." It's okay damon, it 's okay to let someone else to save you. " he lean into her hand planting a soft kiss in her palm.

"Am I forgiven?" Hi groan inwardly when her body stiffen before him. Great he just had to ruin the moment. He thought

Her hand on his chest as well as on his face were gone she pulled back and marched to the front seat. If Elena witnesses the whole thing she didn't comment and he didn't care what the teenager thing. He drove them to back to boarding house where Elena and stefan made up. After the new revelation of her adoption. To spare destiny the dram he took her home.

" Good bye damon." She was ready to bolt when he stopped her by putting a leather bound book in her hand.

"What is it." She moves the book in her hand.

"It's Stefan's journal for early 20's. it's quite descriptive so avoid saint stef's not so sainty deed and focused on the sketch of the era. " she mention her assignment on purpose to him hoping for the same thing resting now in her hand. The mean Damon fall into her trap easily but she didn't feel any good about it rather felt ashamed on playing him the way . she is no better than Katherine and Elena . she thought bitterly.

"I can't take this ….." she thrust the book at him but he refused to take it back.

" I'm not asking for your forgiveness in return. Forgive me when you think I'm punished enough." A bile of guilty tears formed in her throat making her feels horrible about herself.

"I'm sorry damon . I behaved like a bitch …..No no stop let me speak " she instruct when she saw him ready to interrupt.

"I judge you harshly despite even forgiving Elena and Stefan for the same mistake." The tears gleamed in her eyes ." Please don't hate me." She added meekly.

"Never" he dropped a kiss on temple then tucked her wild auburn hair behind her ear.

With a new energy he enter the grill , happy after the long orderlies of destiny's anger than her apology. He was finally happy more than the new information about the tomb. Taking a sip of his bourbon missed the man's eye trained on him. Who recognized him for his wife murder.

"

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

The decade dance night was in few hours and destiny was still fussing over what to buy. Stroking the key board with vengeance she gave up on internet. With so many possibilities to dress up like hippie her head hurt. With huff of frustration she turned to her only source of help at the moment.

"Dad … you need to help me….Pleaeasssss." she throw her hand in air dramatically.

"Sorry honey, you have to ask you girl friends. I have to be at school. There are bunch of things we need to do before you teenager wore the Dante in ground by dancing all night."

"Dad, its decade dance , 50…. What I'm supposed to ware."

"Wear something that cover everything, Don't stay out, curfew is at 9." Alaric ignored her still knee deep in checking the history projects.

"Haha funny, Decade dance means no curfew." Alaric shot her his parenting look.

"Destiny May Saltzman, You will listen to your old man and be back before nine."

"Come on dad." She whines in protest.

"relax des… I know it's decade dance but try to be at home before midnight."

"really dad we are going to the same place .that's mean you are my ride for home."

"Good point, so I check you history project on 20's…. the jazz point was great."

Destiny stiffen beside him.

"yeah …I just got into depth.." she hesitatingly started.

"beside you are not suppose to tell me about it at home, you are suppose to grade my paper and give some comment ." she teasingly move her hand to act like a mother scolding her kid.

Alaric chuckle heartily at her then pulled her in to bear hug.

"My little girl, grown up all so smart….when did that happen." ric wistfully whispered in her year.

"when I was Laying in coma." She teasingly whispers in his chest." She felt him Sigh then the wetness roll down her head, her dad was silently crying. Her head snapped up to see the the evidence with her on eyes but Alaric was quick to wipe his tears clean.

"Dad what is it… why are you crying."

"Noting honey, But I want you promise me something." he grab her both hand in his .

"you are the greatest gift your mother ever gave me and I….. when I …. When you were lying in hospital… I, me and your mom fall back. We were trying to be there for you every second of the day and I accuse her of not trying harder enough to be with you. the more I stressed the more she reduced her visit to you. I… I made her leave. I chased you mom away honey.

That's why I was always gone to Germany and god knows how many countries. Looking for her, to ask for her forgiveness.

So , when she come back, If she ever comeback to hold her absence against her."

 _Oh, dad ….she didn't leave us because she was frustrated with you. she left because she thought saving her older daughter while sucking blood around the globe will suit her style more than staying with her grieving husband and comatose daughter. She mentally thought._

She closed her eyes in agony cursing herself for blaming her sister. she doesn't deserve her resentment and hate. She didn't choose to be a doppelganger. It isn't the life she chooses.

But this is the first time her father talks to her about what her accident did to him. And she is ready to give ay reassuring need to set his mind on ease.

"I promise you dad when she shows up, I won't hold her action against her."

"And I … I'm so sorry …." She started to, somehow Alaric already knew what she is going to talk about , so he open his mouth to stopped her but that didn't deter her.

"No, Let me talk dad listen to me… I'm sorry for what I did to you. I cause you so much pain. If I didn't run for cookies down stairs that night. If I hadn't fallen then ….." She closed her eyes regretfully knowing that even if she hadn't fallen that night; her mother still had left her father.

"Hey! hey sweetie don't say that… you were just a kid…you are still a kid. I wasn't you fault ." he say the gleaming tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

"Oh, honey…..promise me that you will live your life at fullest. We missed out quite a lot but no anymore we two deserve to have to add more happy memories in our memory box ."

"Love you dad."

She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Love you to sweeties…now you have the credit card I gave you just go to the store and buy a pretty dress."

At the shopping centre she goes through another rack of dresses but nothing looks like 50ties.

Groaning frustratingly she called Caroline.

"Hey babes.." Caroline chime from the other side of the line, stressing on the word babes.

"Hey, care bear…. need your help."

"Sure whttca you want."

"What should I buy for the decade dance."

"something sluty….." the phone nearly dropped out of her grapes in attempt to cease her shock.

"Caroline." Destiny growl in warning.

"Fine, at least ware something flirty at least."

"Care I have no idea what flirty or sluty looks like."

"Damn girl you need help…. Mother fucke****." Caroline cursed with a hiss.

"hey, you ok there caroline….."

"yeah yeah, I just burn my finger with the rod…back to you, so I texted Stephan and he is up to help you . just text him and he will be there.

Stefan was there in less than 10 minutes. She rounded to look at him but startled to see grinning Damon.

"WTF, you are not Stefan." She accused with a finger pointed at him.

He hooked that finger with his." And you seriously need some better reaction classes."

"usually woman says let's fuc**k to me but you miss…." He took and step and hover over her.

She stopped him by putting her hand on his chest and shoved him lightly.

"Yeah! And those women must be crack or something." she rolled her eyes." beside I need Stefan to help me with tonight party's dress not a smug prick."

"Ouch tiny you hurt me." He put a hand on his heart feign a hurt.

"Damon." She drawled in irritation.

"relax, des Stefan send me to help you he Is busy helping Elena…."

"OK, ok tiny . you are at the wrong place to find something 50ies. Letts gets you something good." Before she could question he had her speed and drove to another store.

When the car stop she throw open the gate and hunch down to get rid of the nausea. He thrust bottle in her hand while stroking her back.

"Hey, tiny … you okay." His worried voice pierced her ear but it ignite her anger more. Slapping his hand away she starts walking to the fashion store he bring her to.

"Yeah sure Asshole."

She fumed when he chuckled.

Entering the bouquet the find herself shove away by a woman in her early sixties who was kissing the life out of damon.

Unable to control herself she took a picture of them smooching each other face of. When satisfied with her collection she cleared her throat to attain their attention. Amusingly it was damon who look at her first with redden cheeks.

"so, destiny this is Cassandra…" he awkwardly introduced them " and Cassi this is destiny."

The woman fetch her glasses from her neck chain then take a closer look at her." My my what a pretty girl Damon , quite young but . oh, dear that glamours hair of her ,auburn. But damon you deemed that colour on a woman head. What it was you said… oh, right.. Witch head."

The woman was older than her grandma was taking a pick on her because she is jealous. Damon rolled his eyes .

"You are damon's girl."

"I'm sorry mam, I think you misunderstand it."

" you are not Damon's girl then."

"Absolutely."

" well that's shame….."the woman voiced maybe disappointed but the relieved in her eyes was easily detected by damon.

"Damon you are sure, she is the right person for the job. " she whispered in his ear .

" yes des she is an old which . she is around long before fifties. "

"how can she be more than century old and still look in her early sixties. "

"She perform some youth spell."

"Really. Tell me more about it."

His mouth tighten in hesitation he knew , how cassi still look like in sixties but didn't want to scare her of so he turned her attention to the matter at hand.

"okay cassi can you show us something from fifties. Some trousers , blouse or a dress maybe."

"Of course, come follow me…" she take them to private trail area for the private show.

Going through number of closet she walks them to a right one.

"wow" she let a shocked breath seeing the 50eis clothes and accessories around the space.

"so what would you think." Cassi turned to them with pride glowing on her face.

"It's beautiful." She let out another complement.

"yes, beautiful." Damon hummed in agreement for an entirely different reason is eyes glued to the glowing face of destiny.. delighted to see the shock on her pretty face. Destiny whirled around on her toe.

"So, What do you have in mind." Cassi asked her expectedly.

"Honestly I have no idea. I know that in early 50ties trousers and bloused with short sleeves or no sleeves were popular and in late 50 long dress were in."

"Wow, you really did you home work." Standing right behind her he takes a dress for her from the railing.

"this is what we are looking for." a blue dress with white polka dot scattered all over it. The bodice was sweet heart cut out at neck and back two thick straps at shoulder and a halter neck like strap at the nape was holding it together a white thin ballet at the waist . the dress flare out at the hip and will hit at the thighs.

"Are you sure damon, Will it work." She eye the dress critically.

"Trust me . it's perfect."

" well let's see but I warn you the girl is too young to wear such an elegant dress." Ignoring cassi he usher destiny to try out the costume. when destiny was out of hearing, he vamp-speed to Cassandra.

"She is too young to wear an elegant dress." He growl dangerously on the woman face.

"What were you trying to imply by indirectly insulting destiny."

"I loved you damon." The woman yelped with tear in her eyes.

"And I gave you a choice to be a vampire and be with me but you chose to stay a witch."

"Even if had chose to turn you would still be searching around your precious Katherine." Cassi spat in anger.

"But with this girl , you are different with her, almost in love. Are you in love with this destiny of yours?" she mockingly jabbed a ginger over his heart.

"That is none of your business."

"I know how I look like to you now damon but I can revive my youth, I just have to sacrifice a special girl. Maybe I will sacrifice this destiny, she seems pretty special to you and then you can turn me." she hopefully supplied trying to clutched to him.

Before the woman could scream, he crushes her windpipe instantly but painfully, prolonging her agony.

"No one takes destiny away from me." his own word fade to him in rage .

He did need to disposed her body, the magic she used to keep herself young died with her deceased body .her dead eyes sulked in her eye socket. The wrinkled skin turned grey before her body could hit the floor it turned into ashes and vanished in air. But he wasn't surprise with the event in a slightest it wasn't the first time he killed a dark witch. They sacrifice virgins to revive their youth but like everyone they die eventually.

But thanks to cassi, she writes her own death warrant.

taking a deep breath she move a little to take a look on her right side , then run a hand on her tummy to thighs to smooth imaginary cresses.

Then let out a huff.

" see, told you it's perfect." She whirled around to see damon leaning lazily with the door frame.

"are you sure because I look like a house wife, not that being a house wife is a crime or I'm against it …it's just …it's too cute." She attentively thrust her black painted fingers in her wavy wild auburn hair. " do you think I should cut my hair. I can always go for a Italian cut, pixie or maybe bob. She flick her hair to elaborate her point. " that would go really 50ties. Spice the plain dress." Between her rant she failed to notice the rapidly draining colour from damon's face. Horrified with her idea to cut her glorious hair.

He picked up the fingerless black leather gloves, the walk to her .

" what are you doing ?" she asked when he gather her hair in a easy that the short bangs falls like a fringes on her forehead. The bound her hair with a band in a high ponytail.

"wow you have serious career ahead of you as a hair dresser . " she compliment her on his skills.

"but I Somehow still looks like a house wife not a hot commodity." She whined

He chuckled then supplied the leather gloves out of his jacket. Then slip them on her finger. "One thing anybody can't miss is rock and roll. "

"Wear some knee length boot and you are ready to dance."

They ride back in his car to Elena's, so she could help her with makeup. They obviously enter in a very tense situation. She looked at her paled sister face.

"hey what is it." She rub her sister s arm in comfort.

Stefan given them a nod then started to explain how the vampire enters her house.

"Okay so a vampire pose as a pizza delivery guy and attacked you." she comprehend what they told her and damon."

" That's the size of it." Stefan confirm with a clenched jaw.

"you have no idea who he is?" Stefan turned to his brother

"hey, don't look at me like this I told you we had company."

"Do you think there are more than one" Elena question worriedly.

"we don't know one"

"Damon he was invited in." Stefan told him in a deceived manner.

"Than we go and get him tonight." Damon suggest casually.

"Do you up for it." He asked Elena.

"what do I have to do?" Elena ask with determination.

"Take your boyfriend on dance to school see who shows up."

"It's a bad idea." Stefan interjects.

"till we get him this house is unsafe, for anyone who lives in it or visit frequently."

Damon nod secretly towards destiny and Stefan saw the silently listening to their conversation .

Engrossed in her thoughts.

"Hey des did you listen what did I suggest." Damon nudged her shoulder.

"yes of course but what about Elena's safety."

"Well she have us to keep her safe." Damon arrogantly announce.

She rolled her eyes and fish for something in her bag.

"here this is my taser. " she throw her mini tasser at her which she easily caught.

"A taser really how its gonna effect a vampire."

Damon asked skeptically in return she grab the taser from Elena hand and taser his right arm. damon double over in agony. After good five minutes he stand up still stands up still out of breath looking at her with shock mirroring Elena and Stefan's terrified expression.

"Well, a cop taser have 50,000 volts at 26 watt, you experience it double. a normal human would be hospitalized immediately."

"A little enhancement in taser after our little fan fest." She referred to the first time damon bite her.

Damon was still in shock when Stefan startled him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What hell stef, you almost kill me." he shove him in the chest. he cackled maniacally

"No big brother des almost killed you."

He grunts in disagreement.

"where the hell is two of them." He questioned after seeing the vacant room.

"I just left desy upstairs to change."

"What, You left your girl friend how hates me with a girl who just tried to kill me, 5 minutes ago."

Stefan laugh louder seeing his scared face.

"Stefan they will be a force together." He chide his baby brother.

"God I can't remember laughing this hard in my life before." Stefan exclaimed in his fit of laughter.

Damon only pat him over the head.

They entered the party in full swing, the mass of bodies dancing around on hit fifties song . the hall was decorated very fifties like . she almost laugh when a dude came around and tried to dance with her with his sleek band falling around his face but his effort soon died when damon put his hand on his chest and force him away from destiny.

"Hey, man I just wanna dance with the pretty girl." The sleek bang guy protest but damon only stare in his eyes." What's your name?"

"Brody."

"Well brody go home the party is over for you." the poor guy quietly comply and leave for home."

With her mouth wide open she saw damon compel and send Broady away. With seething glare in his direction she walk away to look for her dad.

"Really damon." Stefan turned to him with his eyebrow eased.

"Spare me the lecture." Mumbling under his breath he left them too.

"SO, hey there not so mute chick." Tyler Lockwood tap her shoulder.

"Hey Ty what's up?" smiling up to him she gave him a side hug.

Tyler talk her in to dancing and she gave up the protest when he start shacking his buttie threatening her to embarrass her further if she didn't dance with.

And she did enjoy dancing with him. While she was busy shacking her legs with tyler, laughing with her head thrown back. Damon watched them with sour expression on his face.

Despite being so scared Elena was having a good time. Even Stefan shows her some moves but her eyes were still going to the girl dancing with Tyler and the reaction they were unbeknownst getting for damon. Seeing her lost, Stefan followed her gaze travelling between the three people.

"Although tyler can be a douche sometime, we can set him up with destiny." She conspiringly suggest.

"That's not a good idea." Stefan was too quick to object.

"Why? Because damon won't like it?" she said hotly and had the satisfaction of seeing the guilt of his face.

"Destiny is too young to be set up with anyone "

"Maybe with tyler but absolutely not with damon." She sharply warned him.

"Damon won't hurt destiny and he is even not in love with her." Stefan weakly defend his brother.

"he is half way in love with her. He looms all over her.

Looked at her when he thinks nobody is watching.

He is overprotective of her." He listed the obvious signs

"This evening he forced you to stay with me so he could takes her for shopping himself." She added the recent event.

"What would happen when he gets back Katherine back.?"

"You Know sometimes when you and destiny are in same room it's difficult to tell the difference between you two. You two have the almost same eye colour, of course destines eyes are little darker than yours but then there are her auburn hair. If I didn't know better I would assume you two are sister even you two have this same fiercely personality. " he tried to distract it.

"Stefan I'm talking about damon and his motives towards destiny."

"And I'm avoiding you question Elena because you know what I can't control Damon's every action actions."

"So, what you gonna avoid every time I talk about damon and destiny , change the topic." When is just shrug his shoulder , she left him to sulk.

When she was ready to join him again her phone break's off. her stalker wanted her alone inside the school and threaten to hurt Jeremy if she didn't comply. For the sake of Jeremy's safety she followed his instruction with a beat. She hopped that destiny hear everything because before coming to the party , desy did something with her mobile saying she link their phone so she would know if someone call her from an unknown number .

the stalker followed her inside a class room. Some hit in over the head. Groaning in pain her falls on the floor.

"Hey, Elena are you okay." With the baseball bat still tightly clutched in her hands , destiny question her sister.

"yes."

When they saw noha recover from the blow , Elena run to the desk and gather some pencils while destiny look for the vervain filled syringe she dropped down.

Finding the syringe lying underneath a chair. She lookup and saw Elena had given him good with pencils. But he was recovering again without thinking she grabbed run forward and jabbed the vervain in his neck then shove him in the vendor machine. The glass door broke with the blow. Several pieces stunk in noha's face.

With blood tricking down from his head the vampire struggled to stand put falls down unconscious.

With elen'a help she tied the mysterious vampire on the chair with ropes the found in janitor closet.

"What the hell ." the loud curse halt them in their steps. The girls turned and find Salvatore brothers standing at the door with their mouth hanging open.

"Told you they would be force together." Stefan finally agreed with his brother.

Then without wasting time destiny hind herself in a dark corner to avoid being seeing by Anna or her father.

If only she could groan loudly on her current predicament , in gilbert's living room Stefan was telling Elena how he lied to damon and how he will stop him from opening the doom. Which will lead to stopped Katherine from coming to mystic falls and stop her mother top. With detriment she rose to knock some sense in those two idiots head.

"Well, let me tell you your plan suck, Damon will eventually open the tomb either you help or not."

She slumped down nosily beside the two of them.

"Destiny the tome is full of 27 deadly vampire, they will tear this town apart." Stefan tried to reason.

" then deal with those vampire before they even have a chance to strike ." she suggest and saw stefan given her the look." And don't ask me how. You mange without me quite well."

The door bell stopped stefan from asking more and she was thankful of that until Jenna come with Alaric in tow" For a second she was to shock to move. in previous moths she did everything to make sure that her dad and jenna don't get acquaintance at all and here they were standing before her like teenager caught read hand."

"Des, Jenna invite me in so I could pick you up." her father guiltily supplied.

Shoving aside her contentment aside she replied back with unnessarcry brightness." That's great dad, I remember how you and mom and dad you to pick me up from neighbour who baby sat me."

If she wanted to make him feel guilty then she got that very well. A dark ashamed shaowed cast over her father face with the anguish evident in his eyes.

Instead pride she felt ashamed subjecting her father to now his painful memory , happy and painful.

"We should go dad." His quietly went out and she followed but noticed the uncomfortable expression on jenna's face.

Next days she continue her routine with Caroline and Stefan and spend as much as time with bonnie encouraging her to practice few defending spells, daylight ring, inflicting pain(aneurysm) and setting water on fire.

The exercise made her somewhat satisfied that bonnie will be able to defend herself in near future.

Apart from bonnie and Sheila, she was also concern about the cure of vampirism.

From last few month she spend a great deal of time in finding a way to get the cure without alerting silas. In her many sneak up in Professor Atticus Shane cabin she find an old polish book. All she could find was a way to made silas temporary blind. She knew silas could influence anyone's mind. She needs protection to keep her mind safe and a quick way to find the cure for her mother.

She got all the necessary information now all she need is an object belongs to a witch or a warlock.

Right now there was only one powerful thing is in her mind was Emily's Gilmour buried with Giuseppe Salvatore . and she was certain damon already retried it her suspicion confirm when her inbox flooded with Stefan messages and missed call.

"what is it,"

"It's Elena the other vampire anna have her and damon won't help I need your help."

"I'll be at you house. Do you have a wifi ."

"yes " Stefan asked perplexed.

"I'll tell you when I get there. Now hurry and pick me up." Grabbing her laptop she waited for Stefan who took her to Salvatore house.

Ignoring grumpy damon she got comfortable in a sofa, Hearing the two brother fussing again.

She got a hit on bonnie and elena's location by tracking anna's cell phone same moment damon agrred to help them.

"Got you. " she throw her hand up in air triumphal.

"what you did nothing only I plead with damon." Stefan sulk

She rolled her eyes and turned the laptop to him.

" what is it."

"Coordinates to a Motel, just outside the town two block away from our hang out place."

"you and I are going to get Elena and bonnie back and damon can find a middle ground with anna." She stand up to follow Stefan out but Damon grasped her arm and bring her forward.

"you are not going anywhere." Damon scowl at her.

She wrenched herself free from his tight grasp the shot back calmly. "Look Damon I get it why you are reluctant to help your brother and honestly speaking he deserve it but what he don't deserve is being left alone. And I'm not leaving him alone all on his own to find elena."

With that she left seething damon behind.

At Sheila's house drinking tea is pretty usual for her and she was not ready to let it go.

"The spell to open the tome is energy consuming " Bonnie debated with her grams

"We can do it." Shelia assure bonnie.

"we two won't be able to handle the stress."

"Well, you two don't have to do this all on your own. Lexi and lee are on their way to mystic falls with bree and Vicki."

"they were already on their way to mystic falls to bring vicki so she could meet matt and bree is for security reason with them. They will be here in 10 minutes."

 _"And I don't have to tell any of you that I already manipulate Vicki and lexi to visit Mystic fall. "_ she silently added…

They door bell ring and she took a relieved breath.

"that must be them."

Sheila invites lexi and company inside. Lexi quickly pulled her and Elena in a friendly hug. Then a grateful Vicki approaches them.

"Ahm….hi Vicki …how are you?" Destiny carefully started

"You two can lose the scared looks ,I won't hurt anyone." Vicki saw an interpret the expression on Elena and desy face and tried to reassure them.

"We are sorry to give you that vibe but the things didn't end at a good note last time we were together." Elena state while managing to keep her fear at the bay.

"yeah sorry about what happen … I didn't mean to hurt Jeremy or you two but I promise I can control the blood lust and I 'm only here for few day than I'm off to Brooklyn. I just wanna spend some day with matt and try to pursue him to join me."

They conversation was cut short with lee's interruption.

"Hey there ladies, our last meeting was not that pleasant so can we start over." Thrusting his hand forward her introduced himself again.

"Hi I'm lee , Lexi's boyfriend and she is quite fond of you little destiny. " she notice the twinkling zeal in his eyes, the smile taking off the hard look of his face. She could see why lexi loves lee.

"Hi I'm Destiny and this is my friend Elena and we are please to meet you too." Smiling brightly both girls shake his hand.

"Lee about damon while you are here could you please try to avoided him. You see he fell on his head when he was little." She was afraid that lee will flip but throwing his head back he laugh throatily on her joke.

Leaving lee at boarding house they all went to fell church.

"Oh My god vicki." She was with Vicki Elena and damon going to toward the tomb when caroline and math matt them in the part.

"Well Vicki why don't you go with matt and caroline. Me and Elena will join you guys soon." Sending them away they reached where bree and Bennett witches where ready to perform the spell.

The trio of

Witches start chanting the unknown language the tomb open and damon disappeared inside with Elena .

with Elena' s loud scream Stefan followed rushed inside and he was followed by lexi.

On bonnie and elena's insistence Sheila agreed to reverse the spell again.

Despite having bree to accompany the spell shelia still swayed a little. Destiny grabbed her arm before she could fall.

Sheila Bennett was sure that she would die performing the spell but a hand grasped her and her die energy returned to her. She wonders if destiny Saltzman Know, how much powers resides in her.

Lexi dragged Stefan and Elena out but damon was still inside the tomb she knew if Stefan is held by lee and laxi she have to be the one. Without giving them the chance to grab her too. She run inside the dark confine.

"Damon" she shout but no one answered.

"DAMON" she run further and bump into a man.

Damon was standing inside staring at the ancient walls on the church. She knew what happen to him.

Grabbing his jaw she made him look at her.

"What is it damon." She gently Question seeing him all lost.

"She is not inside ." he weakly replied. Then shouted the same statement and throw the blood bag inside.

"Look at me damon, Please." she waited til his eyes were focus on her.

"I want you to came with me damon. " she run her hand in his dark hair.

"Please." She pleaded and he speed them to the boarding house inside his room with her sitting on the bed and his head in her lap.

"She is not inside, she never was." The word flow out of his mouth with agony.

"shh, shh damon." She didn't even realised when Damon made then lied in his bed.

She kept running her hand in his hair until she was heard his soft snoring . when her own eyes start dropping with sleep. She slept beside him.

"Stefan let's move we can't stand her all night and see your brother sleeping with her girl friend."

Stefan dragged them to his room. When he was inside his room, he turned to his best friend.

" destiny is not damon's girl friend"

" No… well they look that way."

" yes they do but they are not a couple and they are never going to be one."

Lexi was roaming on earth for more than three hundred years and one of many things learn was not to argue with someone who is in denial. Right now Stefan is in denial but deep down he know his brother's feeling towards destiny.


	9. Chapter 9

The combination of creeping light and his baby brother's faint whisper woke him up and his hand went to the other side of the bed on their own account.

"Where is destiny "worriedly he question Stefan.

"in hospital"

"what? Why? What happen to her?" he flung back the dark blanket and stand on his feet ready to bolt .

"Calm down damon …it's not desy … it's Sheila Bennett, she had a fall last night. Bonnie needed her friends' .so; I took desy and Elena last night. I tried to wake you up but destiny didn't let me. She said you needed rest.

"Then why did you woke me up, " damon grumpily slump down on bed again, With his arm thrown over his eyes.

"Damon Sheila wants to talk to you about destiny …..she is stable for now but doctor are not sure for how long. We better get moving."

Reaching the corridor, his eyes fell on the petite frame of an auburn head girl, wearing dark rimmed round glasses and chewing her thumb between her teeth. He didn't saw Elena or any other girl. Without waiting farther he walked to her. The moment she saw him she ran to him he easily caught her in his arm and hug her closer. While she sniffed softly in the crook of his neck.

"shhh destiny she 's gonna be alright. " he rub his hand down the length of her spin hoping to give her some comfort.

" Doctors are not sure damon,,,,," her voice wobble with tears and his heart clench in his chest .

he was about to say something when he saw his brother signalled to him.

"Did you ate something ." She nervously shake her head in a no , knowing how much he hate when she skip her meal.

His jaws tighten and he turned to his brother." Stefan takes des to the nearest restaurant and make sure she eat everything on her plate."

" but I can't just go damon bonnie, care , Elena…" before she could finished her sentence damon cut in.

" then take them with you, I'm sure they can work with little breakfast too."

Understanding his brother motive he took destiny and the other girls with him.

He watched until his brother disappeared down the hall with destiny to get the other girls from cafeteria. When he was certain that they were out of the hospital and Stefan text confirm it he stepped inside Sheila's hospital room.

" you look like wreck " was the first thing he said to the older witch.

But she gave him only a weak forced smile in return.

"still better than you Damon Salvatore."

" okay witch just cut the crap and tell me why you asked for me."

" its our little destiny" she run her eyes over his face looking for something then her posture relaxed as if she found what she was looking for.

" l believe you care for her?"

" just spit it already " damon growl in irritation .

" very well, I think your destiny is in danger… when I touched her the other night I felt something.. a power I never felt before and if am assuming right then she is in grave danger. Her father told me how she was in a coma for a long time and near death experience could to things to a supernatural being.

" destiny is not a supernatural being." He interrupts in anger.

"that's what you things but what I felt last night…. If she is what something reside great power within then the dark worlds would Seek her..You need to keep her safe. That's what I can tell you at the moment …" before he could comprehend what Sheila told him she collapsed and fade away.

After three days Sheila Bennett s funerals was held in fell cemetery. Hidden in the distance, behind the old trees he could saw the familiar grieve stricken faces but he had eyes for one girl leaning in to his brother chest for comfort. There wasn`t any emotion on her face only the red rimmed eyes were the prove her sleepless night . the course of jealously ran through his body . he closed his eyes in sudden frustration . he was jealous of decrees woman and the way his girl was taking comfort in his brother arms. The crowd pay the last respect to the witch and moved to leave.

He watched all of them leave until the only person left .

She ran a hand over the head stone with guilt gleaming in her eye them .his own eyes squint in confusion seeing such emotion in her eyes. he vamp/speed beside her the very next moment.

"We need to leave des." He exclaim smoothly, beyond passed the consideration to scare her, But she didn`t flinch or startle. Only then her let go the long held breath.

"just a little long damon." she replied back as smoothly without any trace of emotions .avoiding him she tried to round pass him but he caught her hand in his.

"I don't want to go home at least not yet."

"you can always come to my place." he offered lightly .

"I don`t want to be any near the town." she exasperatedly tried t get her hand free.

But he tighten his hold on her even more.

"I wasn`t talking about boarding house, des." she scrunched her eye in confusion on, asking for explanation.

"I have a small place deep in the forest just down the river. I can take you if you like." he said it all that with his other hand n the back of his neck, rubbing the sport nervously.

Such a boyish action. She thought inwardly , a smile tick up on her lips.

" I don`t see why not. Let the way mr salvator." he smiled up mischievously to her . Then lift her in his arm. "let me go Salvatore. "a surprise shriek followed by a giggle left her lips.

"Never" he declared breathlessly taking in her smiling face.

Then he run down the river the whole while destiny had her had buried in his chest . feeling the laughter rumple in his chest.

he suddenly put her down on her feet . it took a second to get her bearing back. Then she saw the most beautiful place she ever seen in her life. They were deep into the woods a river passing by. A pretty little cottage situated right into the middle. She sucked in sharp breath in with shock.

It was a pretty little cottage she ever laid her eyes on. The brown walls, the front yard the little garden and a double swing bed suspended and tied between two trees . It was a picket fence ,small cute family vacation house .she barely conceal an amused giggle.

And turn to the man standing right behind her.

He silently gauges her reaction and pleased to see what he saw. Her amused smile didn`t offend him not even a bit.

"well are you going to show me inside or not." he chuckle on her antic and lead her inside.

The inside of the place was beautiful as well too.

the small kitchen in the corner. The huge canopy bed in the room , the large 3 windows side by side , with equally large sitting area with a lots of cushions on it. There was a door to the opposite wall. She assumed it to be the washroom.

Huffing a laugh she turn him.

"No Tv …"

\No tv, no internet, no phone signal either ." he added with a deadpan note in his voice that she have to give a surprise huff.

"The what you do for time pass." he gave her his signature smirk then flung her over the bed. she bounce on the mattress , giggling she tried to move away but he was way too quick.

Jumping over her he hugged her close and rolled them over till she was rlazily draped over his chest .

"Comfortable?\"he asked while playing with the end of her hair.

"yes…." he heard her saying before she drifted into sweet darkness, save and secure n his arm.

Damon watched her sleeping on her side. Lying on his stomach he had his head resting on the back on his hand and arm and with other he trace the curve of her cheek.

Earlier in the morning he had no plan to attend the funeral but Stefan once told him how fond the old witch was of destiny and same goes for his girl. Oddly she like to spend most of her time with Sheila Bennett.

Her distress over the old witch death was understandable but he was still conflicted over his feelings for the girl sleeping beside her. He cared for her maybe care isn`t the right word but it was the only emotion he was ready to acknowledge for now.

Suddenly he wanted to laugh out loud on the irony of his life. For century and half he spend his life to get Katherine only to find out she never needed the rescue. And now he cares about the girl half o his age. But she was nothing like Katherine. Destiny his desy is sweet kind brave, beautiful and most of all cute as hell. She is fiercely; she knows how to stand up for herself. The smile tick up the corner of his mouth, remembering the times she hit him but then there were times where she lean into his arm seeking comfort in his embrace. The event of morning played in his mind where instead of him Stefan was there to comfort her. He didn`t like that even a bit. It should have been him comforting her not his baby brother. He just has to make sure that he is the only one consoling her.

"sleep well destiny." dropping a small kiss on her head he went in town to get few things for them.

Destiny woke up with a small smile on her face. She felt relaxed and rested giving last sleepless night. She turn around to thank him but he was not on the bed only a whit sheet of paper was on crumble sheet.

"will be back soon, have to run some errands."" to her amusement at the end of the note there was a emoji with fangs.

Snorting a laugh she grabbed the covers and settles herself on the sitting area of window sill. She didn`t even realize when her eyes dropped and she fell into slumber again.

"rise and shine sleepy head." Damon gentle cooed in her ear.

"five more minutes ." she purr groggily.

He chuckled."No des get up now."

"go to hell." she grumble in reply.

"ah-ah wrong answer." then suddenly he was all over her tickling her mercilessly.

"uncle please uncles." she plead between the fit of giggles.

"there is no uncle to save you from the tickle monster." demon cackle like a mad man.

"please damon , i`m sorry, I`ll get up."

He got up on his feet and pulled her up too. Sitting in the middle of his bed she devoured the pasta damon made for them.

"I never pegged you for marriage material." she said between the spoons full.

He arched an eyebrow doubtfully.

"Come on damon the place and now you cooked me dinner." she sweep a hand around the place then to their dinner.

" honestly I used to think that maybe someday if I find a guy like my dad I`ll marry him but now I think I have to find a guy with the cooking expertises' and the interior designing taste like yours." she ranted her opinion carelessly unaware to the knowledge she just gave him.

his heart skipped a beat. His destiny is going to get married to some worthless idiot someday and he won`t be able to stop that because that would be destiny choice.

"damon." she pinch on his wrist, when he still didn`t react.

"ouch, destiny why the why you do that." glaring at the rub the spot.

"Serves you right … where were you lost. I call your name like three times."

"what you want tiny."

"what is this tiny my Name is destiny, people call me des… desy … what the hell is tiny."

"tiny because you are my little bird."

"well sorry to oppose you opinion Mr Salvatore , I`m a grown up woman."she sternly state but he start laughing out loud.

"you. "grabbing the nearest pillow she start hitting him with it.

"okay I`m sorry miss destiny." she reluctantly let go of the pillow. he grabbed her hand and dragged her out. "now lets show you some stars. "

They lay down in the double swing bed. with a sheet covering them .

"hey look that's Taurus….. that's Hydra, crater…. Omg I can see almost 15 more constellations." she excitedly named those constellation.

" you know constellation why that doesn`t surprise me…. but aren't you too young to know the stars"

"I already told you, I`m all grown up and 170 IQ does help sometime.\

"170 that's a big number… So you are a genius or something.\

"Definitely a genius." she bragged proudly.

Two days later he found himself participating in a bachelor auction with Alaric Saltzman the new history teach his mood was already sour with Katherine deceit and what Sheila told him and then die. He could help but tease the history teacher and had the satisfaction seeing g his face falling then his eyes found Elena but he didn't see destiny running out of the grill.

Stefan told him that Isobel was Elena's birth mother. Sulking in his misery her made another pack of whisky and devoured it. Something moving behind him caught his attention then the strong male clone hit his nose he immediately recognize the strong scent and turn to face the intruder.

"you shouldn't have come." Alraric Saltzman was facing him with a stake in his hands.

" you killed my wife." He bluntly accused him and Damon had to roll his eyes the man was an idiot.

"I didn't killed her I turned her."

" you slept with her" the history teacher accuse heatedly.

"I didn't slept with her because she beg me to turn her I slept with her because I like her….

she begged me to turned her, she told me how much of a loser her husband was and how miserable she was with him."  
Alaric face contour in anger and he launched himself on him in anger.

He easily turned the table on him and stabbed him instead.

" damon please no….." a voice in distance plead to him to stop but he didn't stop until the wooden stake drive and pierced her the lung of his attacker."

a moment latter sobbing destiny was crouched down on her keen beside the dead body." He blink twice to get rid of the fogginess.. but destiny was still there on her knees crying her eyes out.

" daddy pleas wake up please …."

"Destiny" he put a hand on her shoulder but she didn't budge.

" destiny please ."

" you killed my dad"

She greet through her teeth. Her cheek stained with tears " you killed my dad" she said with more force. Then she was on her feet her small fist drumming on his chest hurting herself more than the man front of her. She kept one sentences chanted like a mantra. The grabbed the nearest vase and throw at his head. Then came his liquor, his expensive whisky, vodka and bourbon . she kept throwing those bottle until the very last of it ended up on the floor and its liquid in a puddle.

When she ran out of any more bottle to hit him with she start looking around for something else. Seeing her monetarily distract he cease the opportunity and whirl her around . the impact leave her stumbled in his arm.

He waited till her sobs subsided…" I hate you…." The faintly whisper words almost killed him but he kept his profile up straight.

" I didn't know he was your father des." He gravely whispered back.

"Let me go." She sob through her tears.

" not until you forgive me…"

"Never" rather than looking in his eyes she kept staring to his broad chest. Until her throbbing head dropped on his shoulder out cold. Without looking he knew that she just fainted in his arm with shock and he did the most common thing he seems whenever she is around. He laid her in his bed with a blanket around her. Then waited for Stefan.

The moment he saw alaric body lying on floor Stefan was tempt to smack his brother face.

" your are so screwed .. the moment she find out she will kill you." He snorted on irony

"she already killed me" he grumble but didn't mention to him how she utter those word that killed him.

" how come you never told me, Destiny is History teacher's daughter and if elena is teacher's wife's daughter than destiny is Elena's sister… I hoped you told her that already " although he said it with utter disinterest but inside his mind was a mess. He sigh and left his brother to deal with the dead crops of saltzman body.

Hours later when destiny came around … she was disorientating, scared and hurt. He small hand still hammered on his chest face and upper arm. until he pin them above her head.

" why you always have to hurt me" she whispered in her small sad voice. One moment she was pushing him away the next moment she buried her nose in his hair inhaling the masculine smell of his shampoo. Her hand tightly clenched in his black shirt. Softly sobbing in his chest with his lips peppering kissing on her forehead. He savoured the moment until it last. He knew when her sanity hit back she will never see him ever again in his life. The thought of never seeing her again had his chest tighten in agony.

He cursed savagely under his breath.


	10. Chapter 10

"Destiny we better get going." Stefan who just sends a disorient Alaric on his way came upstairs to get destiny. He saw his brother's fists clenching then relaxing in a frustration, meanwhile his eyes staring at the back on destiny head. The young girl took a hesitated step to him, like actually debating to move or not. After releasing a deep breathe she walked to him. he immediately secured her in an arm but his eyes were focus on demon. With his eyes he reassured his brother that he would deliver destiny safely to her home. With a nod demon tell his brother to do what's necessary.

Destiny was pacing rather anxious, waiting down the hall for her father. Stefan vamp-speed her to her place. Alaric was supposed to be home an hour ago but he was still missing. She was grabbing her keys to go and look out for him when the lock clicked and the door open and reviled her father. Leaving her keys back in the boil, she ran to her father and throws herself on him.

"Hey, des what is it honey." Catching her easily in his arm, Alaric asked gently.

" I saw you leaving and then you were not there and I was looking for." Stuttering the sentence she moved her hand awkwardly around" then her eyes move look for any possible injuries but there were none and his clothes were changed."

Exhaling a stressed breathe , he moved them and sat on the sofa with destiny hand in his.

"I thought I left the stove on in the town square apartment, so I rushed earlier this evening, luckily I just misunderstood." Alaric gives a weak excuse. It sound weak to his own ears but destiny didn't call him out on it so he carefully started.

" Remember honey how you use to fight with mommy and daddy, that you want to have a sister of your own." Oh-huh, destiny had a pretty good idea where this conversation was leading to but she kept her composure.

"well turns out , you have a sister. Elena gilbert is your sister, you older sister, your mother's oldest child."

"oh wow."

Knowing his daughter, this wasn't the reaction he was expecting for but either way this was far more better.

"listen honey we can talk about it later. How do you feel about pizza for diner."

"Pizza is good. "was her simple answer.

"Okay, why don't you put on lilo and stitch and I grab some popcorn. Nodding she find her dvd collection still neatly packed and tuck away in a corner with other packed boxes. She heaven a tired sigh seeing all those boxes still piled up. it's been more than 12 week and there was still a lot to unpack. She reluctantly look at the stairs leading to upper floor most of the stuff belonged to the upper floor and she had no mean to deal with it. Ignoring the mess she grabt he film and put it on.

This is not how she imagines her morning. Last night she dozed of while still watching lillo and stitch.

And now she was standing outside boarding house with Stefan's old diary in her bag pack. She was about to knock when the door swing open with air. She step inside and reluctantly call demon's name.

"in here tiny " came the breathy reply ,frowning she followed the voice and found damon on floor with his eyes bleeding. She ran and grab his face with her both hand to examine the injury.

"What the hell damon ." unwrapping the scarf round her neck she dab n on his bleeding eyes lightly.

"Who did this." She asked while wiping his blood stained cheeks.

"Anna and her mother pearl paid a visit this morning"

" Bitch" she hiss in anger, he grant in agreement then stiffen.

" Did they saw you." with his hand on her shoulder. He pressed her for answer.

"Destiny did they see you." he growl almost savagely.

"No , no they were already gone." He visibly relaxed with her answer.

"Good." His hand which were pressed in her shoulder now rubbing her arms lightly.

"Jesus, Damon where do you keep the fist aid kit?"

"What." He dumb fondly question.

" the medical kit for your eyes." he burst out laughing. This human girl wanted to tend his eyes with medical care, when they can heal on their own."

"Damon! stop being an ass and tell me where to find the kit."

" destiny my eyes can heal on their own."

"I know but I want to disinfect them first."

"No not gonna happen."

"Damon"

"No the only thing gonna help me is blood, so I'm gonna go downstairs and get that."

"But you can't see. Your eyes are still closed." She tried to stop him.

"Okay, go downstairs and get me a blood bag." After a whole minute of silence she spoke again.

"Okay"

"What? des I can do that on my own"

"NO, You can't, you don't have to when I'm here to help you please damon."

Exhaling a pained breath he reluctantly agreed. "Fine but I'm going down with you."

He quickly dismiss any of her protest." No, desy together."

Grabbing his hand in her she walk down to the stairs , trembling all the while with fear walk back to his room where he drank those blood bags.

All the while his eye trained on her petite form staring out of the window.

She was staring out in the space when he startles her.

"Jesus, Damon wears a bell around your neck." She chide, them smack his arm.

"Nah not gonna suite my macho persona." Came his cocky reply. She rolled her eyes but quickly follow him to the small coffee table he added to his bed room So, he could enjoy his coffee more often with sharing her company with Stefan. Thrusting a cup of freshly brewed coffee he asked her to drink it.

She quickly obeyed in effort to avoid the forth coming topic.

"So, about last night "they speak up at the same time.

"You go first. "she offered him to continue

"look, I'm sorry . I was angry and I reacted badly." He look at her expectedly.

" Damon I reacted badly to."

"I your defence, I killed you father." She gave him a hard look." That you did, but the point is i reacted to . he is my dad , he is all I have. "

" I'm so sorry des, I promise nothing like this ever happen again."

Stefan find Damon and destiny in his room playing scrabble, Laughing their heads off."I take that everything is back to normal. He flop down beside destiny ignoring his brother's glare.

"So, we're missing the late late brunch?" Stefan ask while easing his head in her lap. Destiny start threading her fingers through his hair smoothing them back while he hum in appreciation.

"Oh, I almost forgot . I'll be back in a minute." Jumping out of the bed, she ran to the bathroom.

"What's late late brunch? And why I don't know about it." Damon leer rough his teeth but his tone went totally missing by his brother.

"I thought des had already told you. Anyway, It's like a ritual. We all hang out in a restaurant outside the town. We all gather there after school and we rarely miss.

Listening his brother assiduously, he got up too and grab his own jacket. " i'm coming too." He announce right before destiny return.

Stealing the fries from Damon's neglected plate , she passed him a cheeky smile. Damon just rolled his eyes but with a snorted laugh.

"Hey can you get me a beer." She whisper lightly in his ear .

"No" he refused bluntly without looking at her. "But you promised."

"Please Damon ..." he could hear the pout in his voice So, he turn to get a look at other then crane his neck to look at him. Destiny was giving him puppy eyes. Her big brown eyes almost pleading.

"Damn it " he swore under his breath, his brother gave him a confused look but he ignored him. And focus his attention on the girl beside him. " Okay meet me at the back door in 5." he left the group of teenager on the table.

She eyes followed where Damon just left when she was certain that Damon was not anywhere near she quickly pricks her ring finger then put three drop on her own blood in Stefan's beer ten give it a stir.

" Desy what are you doin'. " Elena asked her with a frown on her face.

Destiny literally felt the blood leaving her face."Nothing I was just..." she tried to lie but nothing came out of her Mouth. Elena Squint her eyes accusingly. "Oh really because it looks like you about to hijack Stefan's beer." Curling her hand around the bottle, Elena took it out of her sister's hand then passed it to stefan."No beers for ya underage remember."

"well we all are and you're taking you big sister duty a bit too far. " she rolled her eyes. Then closed her eyes upon realizing her mistake. The sudden silence on the table conform it. Yep everybody knows. " I'll be back in a bit." Leaving the Table she followed the path where Damon disappears.

The backdoor open and destiny came out. She leans into the opposite wall and took the bottle out of damon's hand. Closing her eyes , she took her first taste of beer then choke on it. Instantly damon was on her side rubbing her back gently . "Jeasus it tastes like old socks." He chuckled and shook his she head.

"then I can have it back." Taking the beverage out f her hands he took a big swing." I can't understand all the hype." She move her hand to explain.

"yeah that's why I like Bourbon more." She laugh then pressed her fingers against her eyes."So, it's that bad with your sister"

"Kinda i guess we both need to get used to of the idea of being siblings."

"you'll figure it out." He rub her shoulder sympathetically.

"Hey, I'm taking destiny home."she open one eye in surprise and saw him talking to someone on his phone. Draping his jacket over her shoulders he took her to his car.

Stopping his car, damon wake up dozing destiny." Hey, time to wake up ." she stir in her sleep then look out the window . " that's not my place " her smiling face turn to look at him." You bring me to a carnival , fine I'm game." excitingly she got out then almost ran inside.

"Slow down baby you're way to fast." Laughing he gather her in his arms and lift her off the ground.

"Put me down you brute" giggle she demand."Never" growling he speed them inside.

"So, you wanna experience London eye because this is not scary enough." He cast a confuse lance toward her but she merely shrug, chewing on her candy and an ugly stuff elephant tightly clutch in her arm. Damon squint his eyes in dismay on the animal" you know i can buy a lot nicer teddy then this . he extend his arm to take the stuff out of the arm but she quickly drew it away ."Well duh, of course you can but I like this one more beside you can buy me a supper giant teddy any day you like , I won't ask of it though." His lips tick up in amusement; once again he caught her up in his and took them inside a photo booth.

"Asshole." The surprise shriek left her lips before she could stop it.

"Language" he swat her bottom then let her stand on her feet.

"Yes grandpa." She grumble under her breath then follow him inside. The next hour they spend taking ridiculously goofy photos.

" Hey, I'm not waking all the way up home." She announce when damon stop the car two street away from her place." I know , I just need to talk to you and it's important so you are going to be honest with me. I mean it princess." He ran his thumb over her knuckle pausing at every indent." Why did you gave Stefan you blood." with a shock gasp destiny tried to snatch her hand back but damon didn't let her.

"So it's true." running a hand through his hair he expelled a Singh.

"how did you find out." She ask in low voice.

"I saw you messing with his beer tonight and the way you done it. Its obvious you've been doing it from a while. So, from how long you been doing it." A long silence stretched in the car she open her mouth but nothing came out." Des you need to tell me." He stressed on each word." Since we have our first major fight." Something clicked in his head she was talking about the time when he tried to compel her outside Gilbert house." Damn it destiny it was 4 months ago. You are not allowed to see Stefan any more." With a shock gasp she turn to him.

"You can't forbid me to see any one, damon"

"Destiny, Stefan on blood is your worst nightmare , didn't you get a memo from his sweet journal. It's my fault. I shouldn't have given that damn journal to you."

" Hey, Look at it from my point of view. Stefan is my friend and he is been suffering with bloodlust since he turned into a vampire. His avoiding blood like plague and that's not healthy. Hooking him on blood means he may be somehow will be able to overcome his blood lust issue and live like a vampire of course avoiding feeding on human."

Damon rake through his brain. She was right, like she was telling him what he already knew but it was a risk a constant risk. Having destiny constantly near Stefan while he is on blood could be dangerous." Destiny I'm still not convince"

"But he is dating my sister and she deserves to be safe around the man she is in love with. Maybe my action is stupid but I'm trying this anyway."

Hours later he return home nursing a glass of bourbon. Looking at the body and thinking about how it get here.

After leaving destiny he ended up in mystic grill and bring home that loser Donovan mom. Stefan and the loonies walk in on them. He reluctantly let go his meal. Like it's wasn't enough those not s dead vampire attack stef and him and his baby brother stake one of them to death.

Throwing the rest of his bourbon in fire place he speed up to his room and flung on his bed then drifted into slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

"Last night she came home happy and dozes off right away. Sometime during the night she woke up gasping for air. It wasn't the first time she had a nightmare but tonight it was dreadfully unsettling.

Her thoughts wandered to the manila folder hidden in the false cabin. Her shoulders dank in defeat.

better deal with it before Happy(Tony's body guard) come in to fly her.

If her overflowing inbox is any indication, she soon has to leave for Malibu. Tony is persistent about it. Throwing her powder blur comforter aside she sends a quick text to Damon.

"Need to talk. Pick me up in 20 . oh and bring pizza."

Her phone chimes a second later.

-D" 1- there are no pizza shop open at this ungodly hour.

2- Its freezing outside"

-D"3- Can't it wait tomorrow?"

Frowning she start typing back./span/p

"1- you can get pizza at the ungodly hour or any hour of the freaking day. You're a vampire use your mojo.

2- You're already dead so don't tell me it's cold.

3-it's half past 12 so technically it's already tomorrow."

"Her phone chimes again.

"Damn it you do present a compelling argument. I'll be there in 10 .Getting pepperoni pizza with extra cheese.

Grinning she put down her phone and strode in the bath room after pulling on a warm fleece ,winter socks and her jeans. She was ready for the day.

Inside her room she opens her drawer and packs the imported stuff in her Back Pack . she settles on her chair by the window. Thinking about the best scenario to go over with Damon.

"She wasn't that far long when her phone alerted her on her mother update . she quickly power up her laptop.

going through the details made her head hurt. : and the result was distressing. She eye the Text conversation held between her mother and katherine. she pinged her number the moment Elena find it on the day of bachelor took than one day because her mother already now she have the results in her hand and it's terrifying .

isobel and Katherine were talking about Elena like a lamb to Slaughter. It gave her chills even to look at.

she slam the device shut then went to the kitchen,raiding her father hidden liquor .She easily spoted Vodka.

hidden under the sink . she snorted out loud of her father creativity. Downing the two glass she place it back. The liquor burn her throat and stomach but it wasn't that bad. She needs some courage and it didn't affect her she is still in her senses.

Now light on her feet the prance back to her room.

There standing outside was damon Salvatore grinning up to her with his hair rumple with the wind, his trademark jacked donned on his shoulder.

Narrowing her eyes she unbolts then threw her satchel in his waiting arm before sneaking out.

Damon look at girl sitting beside him in the his car. She was dressed for the weather and her red mane pulled back in a pony tail emphasizing her slightly chubby cheek. She put on a bit of weight a stone hardy and she looks incredibly cute.

He can smell apple shampoo and... His eyes rounded up in shock. Vodka how did he miss it. She was not exactly reeking of vodka but it was strong. every time she pop the bubble in her mouth, chew again make a bubble then pop it. He sigh no wonder she was acting little strange. Thumbing her phone and grinning to it.

"Stopping outside the boarding sling her rather heavy satchel today on his shoulder. the grab a hold of wobbling destiny's waist and dart inside.

Where his baby brother welcome them with a broody face and loud screech./span/p

"Destiny May Saltzman, You've been giving me blood human blood, how cloud you? "

damon almost rolled his eyes. Stefan was being his usual self but it was destiny who shock him the most . she produced a pin out of her bag, prick her finger until the blood bubbles then without any concern ,took stefan's drink out of his hand, and with the same finger stats stirring his drink. Satisfied with her work she thrust the drink back in equally shocked Stefan's hand before licking the said finger clean.

Shooking his head he tried to concentrate on the situation in hand ... a drunk teenager and a very hormonal teenager

"How do you know anyway?" Damon asked the stunned vampire./

"Oh, yeah right ." shifting the drink in his other hand Stefan dug out his phone than thrust it in his face.

" She text it five minutes ago."

p class="MsoNormal"

Damonspan eye the script than his face break out in a huge grin. The text was bit confusing but so very ...Drunk and horribily formed.

" Been giving you blood "BLOOD" Bitch. Now you are my me si the vengeance fell upon thee.

"What does it even mean?" with confusion he tried to diffuse the tension.

"Why don't you ask her." booming Stefan trust the phone in drunk destiny's face.

He saw her perching her glasses higher on her squinting her eyes.

"phewww , steffi you 're so dumb so ... It's so easy . You 're my bitch now.." happily she throw herself on Stefan brother . Reacting on instincts Stefan caught the girl in his arm. the girl slung her legs around his chest crossing the ankles firmly over is back. Putting both her hands over his ear she starts peppering kisses all over his face and head,

Ruffling his neatly styled hair.

""Damon get her off me..." the strangled voice of his brother snap him into action. swiftly he dropped her satchel on the floor and started to detangling destiny off his brother..

""hey give me my stitch back you evil wench." Stepping forward she held an accusing finger to his face grabbing their attention.

"Is she drunk ?" Stefan asked eyeing her wobbling form, her cheek red with extension.

Then his eyes widen in realization.

she is smelling of vodka. " damon sigh and sats near the fire place, Still trying to keep destiny away from Stefan at a safe distance.

"Stefan settled near the pair at a distance on the floor, eyeing his brother broodingly.

Giving up under the intense gaze of his brother damon turn to destiny.

"Hey look at me , dess, have you been drinking." Grabbing her face in both hand damon question her.

"Amhmm, found dad's vodka hidden under the sink." She snorted sarcastically. Her father only think he hide it well.

"Why were you drinking in the first place?" Stefan question from the opposite side across the floor were three of them were sittings for the warmth of fire.

"Oh, yeah ...I ah , have something to tell you ...can't do it sober." He eyed his brother then the girl.

" he teasingly added " beside i think you are drunk enougf considering you just assault my baby brother with your kisses."

"Hey my kisses are amazing ... your brother is lucky." She drunkenly replied and hear him chuckle. Neither notice stefan's rapidly burning cheeks.

" yes I'm your bitch now moving forward?" damon cast his brother a disapproving lookspan but he was right.

"You're." Destiny look at the other teenager dreamingly.

" I will leash you then.

"Damon chock back a laugh looking at his brother horrified face, taking a pity on him. Clearing his throat he once again tried to capture her

"Des,why were you drinking? "/

"found my Mum's phone record she is planning to slaughter my sister with Katherine."

"Wait what?" Stefan abandon his place and speed up to them where Damon have to stopped him by shoving him away receiving a smack on chest by destiny.

"hey don't hurt my bitch"

"destiny I won't hurt him, now tell me where you find Isobel's number."

"Elena. She found and she gave it to me."

"So Isobel is working with Katherine." Stefan prod gently beware not to alert his brother.

"they' re planning of taking elna out of the states where they will either turn her or kill her. Oh,and Katherine turn you in 50's.

She's the one who compel Joseph to call and sell you to ausgustine society.

"and how did you find out about

this." He tightly question. aware of Stefan stare on him.

found it on their system, the day I found Enzo."

"Enzo, how do you know him ? destiny..." he shake her a little hoping she continue . her head slum against his chest, her mouth mumbling in coherent sentences.

" how do you even know about"

""I saw this... I Know Stefan will turn ripper tomorrow. Tomb...vampire torched him"

"What destiny why would you say that. Stefan is right here. Why would you say something like this." Threading his fingers in her hair he gently cooed to here.

"No, Damon I dreamt... I saw .. they hurt Stefan tomorrow... do you have visions destiny." Stefan ponders "yep visions ...see things , terrible things" she mumble at last before passing out leaving two Salvatore shocked.

"we need to talk" after a prolong silence Damon look up to his brother.

"I know... give me a moment." Lifting her in his arm he disappeared in his room.

"Stefan waited until his brother was out of view then he padded across the whole where her satchel was laying. Inside he found her laptop and a file. Sighing he got a drink and got comfortable on the couch.

"Inside his room, he get destiny under the thick blanket .. hearing her muttering about vampire ... Isobel , Katherine ,.../Squinted his eyes in confusion he lean down until he could whisper in his ears.

"what cure destiny what is it for..."

"I... cure for vampire.. Need Mom Human again Please helped me." she closed her eyes again leaving him distraught.

she was muttering vaguely ...maybe he is thinking too much after all she is stilll drunk.

"Stefan heard his brother walking down then speed up beside him.

""You're drinking blood?" his brother's amused voice reached his ears.

"Well I thought to test her theory..

"don't feel overwhelm by it" his brother grunt in response before downing the liquid

Damon she can see future.." Stefan lightly supplied testing the water.

Damon dismissed.. Stefan gently thrust the file in his hand .

"Damon skim through the file . it was his medical history of 1953. The five year of hell. They even write down every little experiment performed ob him .grimly he throw the file on table.

"Found anything else?"

/ "No, her

laptop is password protected."

" Damon she can see future."

""Damon, Sheila Bennett told you destiny is a super nature being. Her possibility of seeing future are as certain as are existence. Maybe that's why she have those tattoos . Look If you can't talk then I 'll ask here."

"No you won't " damon snapped.

"I'll do it myself."/span/p

p class="

""Fine So, what we do about Katherine... clearly she have an interest in Elena.

"If Katherine has an interest in Elena we can't do anything about it. " Damon lament unconcerned."

"C'mon Damon.. You Know I love her. thats make you an idiot Stefan ... that face off for eternity but here you're still whipped as a puppy.

And what about your obsession with destiny. How is that any better . If you haven't notice Elena and destiny are sister that's make them descendant of that same manipulative bitch. We Know everything about Elena but what do we Know about destiny? ... was she actually in comma ?who is her god father ?why can't you compel her?

" all we know she could be working along Katherine."

"Tony Stark is her god father. She showed me pictures with him and his EA. " for a minute he was too stunned to reply ."Fine but that still doesn't mean she was in comma. "/span/p

In range damon flung his glass on his brother which he easily dodge by stepping aside. He look at his brother violence wasn't new with damon but there were something different in his eyes.

"She has fucking scars all over her body where doctor stuck all the tubes in her.

" She trembles whenever shes sees a set of stairs ... don't ever question her condition again."

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-GB"Nervously gulping down he reprimanded again./span/p

"Look damon we live in the world of vampire witches and hunters . We met seers and oracles and dark witches.

"If Sheila was right and destiny is some powerful being than we need to keep her safe. I'll help you with that all I want that you do the same for me"

"destiny was mumbling something about tomb vampire capturing and torturing me? " when Damon nods

he kept talking./span/p

"Great , if tomorrow something like this happen then we talk to destiny."

"Fine If those vampire manage to grill you tomorrow I will talk to destiny " glaring at his brother he stress on

Satisfied Stefan start mounting the stair when someone snap his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

"Last night she came home happy and dozes off right away. Sometime during the night she woke up gasping for air. It wasn't the first time she had a nightmare but tonight it was dreadfully unsettling. Her thoughts wander to the manila folder hidden in the false cabin. Her shoulder hunch in defeat"

better deal with it before Happy(Tony's body guard) come in to fly her overflowing inbox is any indication, she soon has to leave for New York. Tonny is persistent about it. Throwing her powder blur comforter aside she sends at quick text to Damon.

"Need to talk. Pick me up in 20 bring pizza."Her phone chimes in a second later.

-D" 1- there is no pizza shop open at this ungodly hour. "

-D "2- Its freezing outside"

-D"3- Can't it wait tomorrow?"Frowning she start typing back.

"1- you can get pizza at the ungodly hour or any hour of the freaking day. You're a vampire use your mojo."

2- You're already dead so don't tell me it's cold. an lang="

3-it's half past 12 so technically it's already tomorrow."

"Her phone chimes again

"Damn it you do present a compelling argument. I'll be there in 10 .Getting pepperoni pizza with extra topping.

"Grinning she put down her phone and strode in the bath room after pulling on a warm fleece ,winter socks and her jeans. She was ready for the her room she opens her drawer and packs the imported stuff in her Packed with her stuff she padded across the room she settles on her chair by the window. Thinking about the best scenario to go over with Damon.

She wasn't that far long when her phone alerted latest's update . she quickly power up her laptop to go through the details and the result was distressing. She eye the Text conversation held between her mother and Katherine .She pinged her number the moment Elena find it .It took her more one day because her mother already dispose the But now she have the results in her hand and it's terrifying .

Isobel and Katherine were talking about Elena like a lamb to Slaughter. It gave her chills even to look at it. she slam the device shut and tip toed to the kitchen her father hidden liquor .She easily found Vodka under the sink . she snorted out loud of her father creativity. Downing the two glass she place it back. The liquor burn her throat and stomach but it wasn't that bad. She needs some courage and it didn't affect her she is still in her senses. Now light on her feet the prance e back to her room where damon was already waiting outside. grinning down with wind rumple hair, his trademark jacked donned on his shoulder. Narrowing her eyes she unbolts then threw her satchel in his waiting arm before sneaking out.

* * *

Damon was looking at girl sitting beside him in the his car. She was dressed for the weather and her red mane pulled back in a pony tail emphasizing her slightly chubby cheek. She put on bit of weight a stone hardy and she looks incredibly cute. He can smell her apple flavor shampoo and Vodka. His eyes rounded up in shock. Vodka how did he miss it. She was not exactly reeking of vodka but it was there every time she pop the bubble in her mouth, chew again make a bubble then pop it. He sigh no wonder she was acting little strange. Thumbing her phone and grinning to it.

Stopping outside the boarding house her sling her rather heavy satchel today on his shoulders grab a hold of wobbling destiny's waist and dart inside. Where his baby brother welcome them with a broody face and loud screech.

"Destiny May Saltzman, You've been giving me blood human blood, how cloud you? " Damon almost rolled his eyes. Stefan was being his usual self but it was destiny who manage to shock him the most . she produced a pin out of her bag, pinch her finger until the blood then without any concern took stefan's drink out of his hand, stirring his drink. Satisfied with her work she thrust the drink back in equally shocked Stefan's hand before licking the said finger clean.  
Shooking his head he tried to concentrate on the situation in hand ... a drunk teenager and a very hormonal teenager.

"""How do you know anyway?" Damon asked the stunned vampire.

"Oh, yeah right ." shifting the drink in his other hand Stefan dug of his phone than thrust it in his face." She text it five minutes ago."  
Damon eye the script than his face break out in a huge grin. The text was bit confusing but so very ...Drunk and horribily formed.

" Been giving you blood "BLOOD" Bitch. Now you are my whore. Kneel before your lord DesTINY Defy me or Eat bambi . Shall I destroy thee. "

He cast a look to his brother rapidly colouring face then to the text .

"What does it even mean?" with confusion he tried to diffuse the tension.

"Why don't you ask her." booming Stefan trust the phone in drunk destiny's face.

He saw her perching her glasses higher on her squinting her eyes in the process.

"phewww , steffi you 're so dumb so ... It's so easy . You 're my bitch now.." happily she throw herself on Stefan brother . Reacting on instincts Stefan caught the girl in his arm. the girl slung her legs around his chest crossing the ankles firmly over is back. Putting both her hands over his ear she starts peppering kisses all over his face and head, Ruffling his neatly styled hair in process.

"Damon get her off me..." the strangled voice of his brother sprang him into action. swiftly he dropped her satchel on the floor and started to destangle destiny off his brother.

"hey give me my stitch back you evil wench." Stepping forward she held an accusing finger to his face grabbing heir attention.

"Is she drunk ?" Stefan asked eyeing her wobbling form, her red cheek Then his eyes widen in realization."she is smelling of vodka. " damon sigh and sat them near the fire place, Still trying to keep destiny away from Stefan at a safe distance."Stefan settled near the pair at a distance on the floor, eyeing his brother up under the intense gaze of his brother damon turn to destiny. "Hey look at me , dess, have you been drinking?" Grabbing her face in both hand damon question her./

"Amhmm, found dad's vodka hidden under the sink." She snorted sarcastically. Her father only think he hide it well.

"Why were you drinking in the first place?" Stefan question from the opposite side across the floor were three of them were sitting for the warmth of fire.

"Oh, yeah ...I ah , have some to tell you ...can't do it sober." He eyed his brother then the girl.

"go ahead . " he teasingly added " beside i think you are drunk enough to just assault my baby brother with your kisses."  
"Hey my kisses are amazing ... your brother is lucky." She drunkenly replied and hear him chuckle. Neither notice stefan's burring face

"Ok, des you 're great kisser .I'm honored and I'm your bitch now moving forward?" damon cast his brother a disapproving look but he was right.

"You're." Destiny turn her face looking at the other teenager dreamingly." I will leash then..."

"Damon chock back a laugh seeing at his brother horrified face, taking a pity on him. Clearing his throat he once again tried to capture her attention.

"Des,why were you drinking? "

"found my Mum's phone record she is planning to slaughter my sister with Katherine."

"Wait what?" Stefan abandon his place and speed up to them where Damon stopped him by shoving him his chest destiny pout "hey don't hurt my bitch"

"destiny I won't hurt him, now tell me where you find Isobel's number."

"Elena. She found it the other day .she gave it to me."

"So Isobel is working with Katherine." Stefan prod gently beware not to alert his brother.

"yes,they' re planning to take Elena out of states to a remote they will either turn her or kill her. Oh,and Katherine turn you in 50's. She's the one who compel Joseph to call and sell to ausgustine society.

"and how did you find out about that?" He tightly question. aware of Stefan question stare on him.

"I found it on their system, the day I found Enzo.

"Enzo, how do you know him ? destny destiny..." he shake her a little hoping she continue . her head slum against his chest, her mouth mumbling incoherent sentences.

" how do you even know about him?

"I saw this... I Know Stefan will turn ripper tomorrow. Tomb...vampire torched him"

""What destiny why would you say that. Stefan is right here. Why would you say something like this." Threading his fingers in her hair he gently cooed to here.

"No, Damon I dreamt... I saw .. they hurt Stefan tomorrow... "

"you have visions destiny." Stefan comprehend eventually.

"yep visions ...see things ,,,, terrible things" she mumble at last before passing out leaving two Salvatore shocked.

"we need to talk" after a prolong silence Damon look up to his brother.

"I know... give me a moment." Lifting her in his arm he disappeared in his room.

Stefan waited until his brother was out of view then he padded across the whole where her satchel was laying. Inside he found her laptop and a file. Sighing hes got a drink and get comfortable on the couch.

Inside his room, he get destiny under the thick blanket .. hearing her muttering about vampire ... Isobel , Katherine and his eyes in confusion he lean down until he could whisper in her ears.  
"what cure destiny what is it for..."

"I... cure for vampire.. Need Mom Human again Please helped me." she closed her eyes again leaving him confuse .She was muttering vaguely ...maybe he is thinking too much after all she is drunk.

Stefan heard his brother waking down then speed up beside him snatching away his blood mix drink out of his hand.

"You're drinking blood?" his brother's amused voice reached his ears.

"Well I thought to test her theory...don't feel overwhelm by it" his brother grunt in response before downing the liquid.

" Damon she can see future.." Stefan lightly supplied testing the water.

"She is drunk."Damon dismissed.. Stefan gently thrust the file in his hand .Damon skim through the file . it was his medical history from 1953. The five year of hell. They even write down every little experiment performed on him. " he throw the file on table feeling disgust.

"Found anything else?"

"No, her laptop is password protected."

" Damon she can see future."

"And i told you she was drunk "Damon drawl each word.

"Damon, Sheila Bennett told you destiny is a super nature being. Her possibility of seeing future are as certain as are existence. Maybe that's why she have those tattoos . Look If you can't talk then I 'll ask her."

"No you won't " damon snapped "I'll do it myself."

""Fine So, what we do about Katherine... clearly she have an interest in Elena ."

"If Katherine has an interest in Elena we can't do anything about it. " damon lament unconcerned.

"C'mon Damon.. You Know I love her. "

"And that's Stefan makes you a fool Stefan ... that face fucked us over repeatedly... that face should have turned you off for eternity but here you're still whipped as a puppy. She is Katherine's descendant."

"and your obsession with destiny. How is that any better . If you haven't notice Elena and destiny are sister that's make them both her desendant .We Know everything about Elena but what do we Know about destiny? ... was she actually in comma ?who is her god father ?why can't you compel her ? for all we know she coud be workings along katherine.  
"Tony Stark is her god father. She showed me pictures with him and his EA. " for a minute he was too stunned to reply ."Fine but that still doesn't mean she was in comma. "  
In range damon flung his glass on his brother which he easily dodge by stepping aside. He look at his brother violence wasn't new with damon but there were something different in his eyes.

"she has faint scars all over her body where doctors stuck her with all those tubes." he dangerously growl."Never question her question again."

"fine I'm sorry. but if sheila is right and destiny is some power full being then we need to protect her. I'll help you for that all i want is your help in turn."

"and to keep her safe we need to know what she knows about future... look, destiny said something of vampire attacking me tomorrow. so, if something of sort happen then I talk to destiny Okay."

"Okay " Damon finial y agreed.

"great then I see you in few hour" satisfied stefan start mounting the stairs but suddenly everything went black.

after snapping Stefan's neck damon lock the cellar."you won't be seeing those vampire stefan." muttering darkly damon left him there.


	13. Chapter 13

"Groaning through the pain, he tried to blink the confusion away .his eyes landed on a black man rooted to a chair, held down with a stake in his leg. Oh yeah right Harper , no Henry .what his name was again?

whatever the thing is in his fit of rage he throw Stefan in the cellar and just to prove him wrong

and he went to the wood alone where these shit eater were already waiting for him . Hence here he is now bruised and busted .Oh, and let's not forget the stacks sticking in his chest.

"Look who came around." A sleazy voice pierce his ear

"Damon Salvatore" Fredrick seethe through his teeth in mock sympathy.

"Hey shit face" he growl back but the sarcasm earn him another stack in his abdomen befor he lose conciseness.

"Destiny was pacing in Damon's room for an hour now , trying to contact him but he wasn't picking up.

Giving up for now she went to settle in his bed where breakfast was already waiting for her . she find the tray resting on the bedside table with pancakes and a note.

"Will be back soon, finish the pancakes Love :D" she smiled then groan to find the fanged face pancakes staring back at her .

/ Popping the last bite in her mouth, she went for her phone she went off for the tenth time . seeing Stefan name cause a memory run through her head.

Last night she got drank and spit everything out. Shit cursing she scroll through them.

"S-"Desy where r u?"

"S-"Damon dumped me in dungen after snapping my neck"

"S-"He was talking about proving me wrong … jesus desy just get me out of here .. Tell damon I won't be asking more Questions just get me out."

"PS I AM YOU BITCH PLZ NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE."

"Damn it " cursing savagely she dial Elena to get here ass back to boarding House ./

"Gulping the last blood bag , he took the water destiny just handed him while Elena rubhis back soothingly.

"So why did your brother dump you in the cellar again" Elena who was silent till now questioned?

"Exchanging a look with Destiny Stefan turn to the brunette.

"We had a disagreement last night. I said something stupid he didn't like it. It just escalated.

"Just that it." Raising a suspicious eyebrow she tried to coax more out of her boyfriend.

"Chuckling a little on her cute face he pressed a kiss on her head.

""Yeah."

"Now des, Can you find him." Nodding, she grab her laptop to find the ass king out.

"He is not picking up any calls but his phone is still active. I got a hit .

" He is near wicker bridge in a cottage own by Ms Gibson. brother and niece died three years back in a plan crash.

" in another window she opens her credit card records.

"Why are you checking her card detail?" Stefan who was silently observing her, pique in.

"With her eyes still on the screen and her fingers flying across the keyboard she started. " because whosoever she is we can't just bust in to her home without any background check ."

Impressed Stefan hmm in appreciation.

"So, 2 weeks ago she bought a mega deep freezer .

26 pull out beds , there is insane grocery bill 5000 grand for two week. "

"A single person ,this much grocery in 2 weeks and why 26 beds ." Elena came and stand by Stefan to look for herseld

"Yeah, unless of course she is harboring those tomb vampire." Stefan calmly filled in.

"You got that right . apparently 2 day ago a spa gift was paid by Gibson for miss Roseanne Pearl an Miss Marry –anne. Now we don't need to discuss who miss Pearl and mary anneare ?"

"We need a plane of action ." turning to them style she announced.

"There is only one person who can help us."

"Lexi is in Brooklyn beside she hate damon's guts ."

"I'm not talking about lexi."Stefan gave her a pointed look cause her to groan loudly.

"My dad is going to kill me."

"Concentrating hard on the rain beating against the classroom windows she tried hard to not yell on her father .

"Destiny May Saltzman … you are grounded for the rest of your life do you hear me." That made her head shot up.

"You don't go out alone"Alaric tick his fingers.

"Don't make friends with vampire and definitely not ask your father to save another lunatic Vampire.

and you tell everything and I mean absolutely everything to your father ."

"OH yeah like you told me everything …" hearing his daughter challenging voice Alaric took a step back but she kept talking.

"Like the time forget to told me about mom rather hey honey don't worry we are good human an ordinary one but in my free time I like to hunt vampires. " he tried to deny but she didn't let him./p

"Oh Please don't even bother to deny it. You forget your vamp hunting weapon under sink right besides your cute stash of liquor " the father , daughter duo kept throwing accusation toward each other regard less to the two other teenager staring at them./p

"Mr Saltzman."

"No you don't Mr Saltzman Me" Stefan who tried to intervene get his ass handed.

"DADY, he is just asking for your help. I am asking for you help damon maybe a biggest asshole around but he did save me multiple times. Just do it for me."/p

"Fine but you and Elena are not part of this." Reluctantly Alaric agreed to help them.

"And after this is over we are having a conversation." hhe inform his sulking daughter

"Why we are following them in the woods ." Driving her car Elena Gilbert Question the younger girl and "why do you have blood bags with you. " she eyed her stuffing the tazer and a sharp knife in her jeans pocket

"MsoNormal""Because we are going in ."

"No Mr Saltzman was clear. We are not allowed here."

"Seriously Elena will you still be singing the same song if Stefan was in there."That shut her up.

From a distant they saw stefan and Alaric entering the small cottage . "time to move " jumping out of the car she instruct Elena to be ready on wheel and make a dash for to the basement.

"He came around with the faint voice encouraging him to drink more out of the blood bag his blining eyes landed on red head girl cooing to him./p

"Jesus, Damon just drink up already ."

"Miss Destiny we need to make haste."/p

"Yes of course Mr Harper."

p class="MsoNormal""Why the hell are you calling Henry ,Harper and why are you talking like this. Is it 1864 again. Please tell me it's not 1864 ?damon complain grumpily which force destiny to kick him in the ribs ./

"Really asshole this is what you have to say to me."

"Ow , destiny stop hitting me ,tiny. " he whine .

"and how did you get me down .." he remembered the vervain infused ropes.

"I didn't Harper here saved your ass technically. I just provide the tool." Grinning she smugly announce.

"Yeah right ." he snort in disagreement but grin back the same.

"NOW Lets move ."before they can make out of the basement fredrick stopped them Harper by ripping his heart out .

"A bone chilling scream let destiny's mouth before she could. She was too terrified to realize that Damon already take out the said vampire.

"Destiny honey we need to go."

"My Dad and Stefan is still in the house ." she whimper when he cupped her face./p

"Hey I'll get them you go and hid. Okay " he stressed when she didn't move./p

"Somehow between all the fiasco Damon and Alaric end up side by side with the vervain dart when rose showed up.

"Look baby you go to Elena's for tonight and we will talk about it tomorrow ."

"But dad .."

"No baby , right now you need to go to elena's we will talk about it tomorrow." Alaric sternly asked his daughter Gilbert's tonight .

"chugging down the last of his vodka Alaric ordered another.

"That was fun"Alaric couldn't help but give him a cold look.

" oh don't look at me like that I know you hate"

"Everybody does." Leaning forward the vampire exclaimed. having enough of his sarcasm punch him in the face.


	14. Chapter 14

Patting her brother on the back, Stefan took the stool alraric just emptied. "Now that was a punch" smirking Stefan flick at the bartender to hand his usual beer.

"yeah right dickhead."granting in response Damon toss back his bourbon.

"So spill it out."

Stefan gave him his best poker face but eventually sigh.

"When you are talking to destiny."

"very direct i like that." Damon retort .

" damon if you wont then i will."

" No punck you'll not unless you want me to kick your ass." Damon hiss tartly.

" Damon tomb vampire showed up and took u instead of me. But we both know it was going to be me if you hadn't snap my neck. Stefan reasoned.

"fine lets go" he already knee destiny was at Elena.

" Actually damon destiny and elena are at matt's.

"and why is that?" raising an eyebrow he asked.

"Well vicki left town after a fight with her mother and wasn't taking any of calls. Destiny track her with her computer wizardry-thingy .

"Why am I finding it about now? I thought she left with lexi."

"amm no she stayed and it was destiny who suggest to hide it from you given you strange urge to kill vicki."

A beep on stefan phone stopped damon to deny.

" they are home." Checking his message stefan exclaim.

Alot happened within 48 hours.she got drunk and babble everything out to stefan and damon . Then damon got capture and torcher. And worse of all, her father knows everything about her being friends with damon and stefan and he is livid.

Her father send her with elena so he can get a moment to process everything.

"Hey there is someone here to meet you."

Elena break her chain of thoughts . She turn to move away from the window to face to see stefan leaning against the door frame.

" what are you doing here."

"well i am not the only one here to meet you."

Right at the moment the gust of find passes her making her and elena shrike.

Wrapping his arm around both girl waist damon slung them to the bed wedge between them.

"Hey beauties did you miss me"

Elena was first to react .swatting her hand on older vampire chest she chide." Really damon,i see you are already back to your usual self." Turning around she walk in to stefan's waiting arms. Then destiny notice elena's night bag over stefan's shoulder.

" Are you going somewhere? "still laying on demon side destiny asked.

"Elena is helping me with a project."

"Stefan is horny ,he is reeking of it."

Damon unapologetically interrupt. Smirking smugly at his younger brother while the girl beside him blush furiously.

"Oh enjoy yourself then." She cheekily pitch in. Causing the other two teenager blush harder.

"Your are just as bad as him."Elena Snicker in shame and hide her face Stefan's chest.

"Now take your girl to boarding house before you fill this room with your pheromones . " Not giving them an inch Damon taunt again.

Giving Damon a meaningful eye Stefan vamp speed out leaving them alone.

"we have home to our selves now."

Turning to destiny he popped his head on his hand to fully look at her.

"why Jenna is out but where is Jeremy?" she asked while getting comfortable against the pillows .

" He sneak out just heard the door locked again."

He notice her avoiding his gaze then Singh when her stomach growl.

"you hungry?" he asked surprising her.

"ahmm i don't feel like eating."

"really destiny i can hear you stomach rumbling."

Her eyes squint in confusion the widen huge like saucer.

"That mean you can hear people fart too even when its Silent one."

"off course at carnival night you were fating all the way home" then he lean forward to whisper conspiringly." And i heard every single one of them."

She yelped and hide her face in the piles of pillows."

"God this is so embarrassing" she groan hotly.

"oh baby relax we can be ...fart-tastic friend"

"you are never going to let me live down that one are you? She stats .

Damon only chuckle manically.

"you do realize this is disgusting."

" she tried to salvage the situation but he only laugh hard.

Boarding house

Dressed in Stefan shirt Elena waits for him to come back to the bed.

"what 're you looking for." She aked while watching him going through his old journals.

" ah here it is?" holding the required journal he strode back the bed where Elena was currently waiting for him.

Eyeing the date 1920 on the spine of journal in his hand she asked " why? you want to tell about roaring 20ties or another way to..." she raise her eyebrow suggestively." Caused him to huff a laugh.

Abandoning the said journal on table he solemnly tried to put it in words.

"Elena we can't go on without your fully knowing what i am , what entails being with me even if you have to go through every journal that i have. I want you to go through every single one of them and only then decide whether you want to be with a person like me or not." He sighs and look away in defeat.

Kneeling against him she hold his face in her hand forcing his eyes on her." Whatever is in that journal won't change the way i feel about you." She admit huskily " besides i think, I 'll think about it thoroughly if you persuade me a little more. Cursing wildly he slant his lips against her .


	15. Chapter 15

Going through gilbert's kitchen damon get his hands on a pack of linguini ,chesses and herbs.

"are se seriously invading their kitchen."

Hopping on the counter destiny saw damon going through there cabinets.

Handing her the linguini pack he return with a water to boil it.

" we are .." he nonchalantly hmm. Then carelessly stride around for the garlic.

Huffing a defeated sigh. She hop off on the counter

Giving up she left to watch tv while he complete his invasion.

" Hmm you italian sure know how to make food delicious. " licking her fingers unashamedly she announced without any qualm. All the while thinking about the night when Enzo cook her instant noodles of course with his on twist .

" Italians, stef never cooked for you, that i am aware of . So who is that other Italian you know of."

Stating casually he tried to coaxed her into spilling more.

Putting her fork down she stare at him. His eyes were daring hef to lie.

" if you are talking about Enzo..." she put the fork now her empty plate.

" ahh Lorenzo." He humm then hide his shaking hand under the table. Preparing himself for what she know"

A Deep silence fell around until Weave a deep Singh." I met Enzo on my second day in Mystic Falls... Dad took me ..." before she could speak further Damon woosh them in Elena's room.

"what the the hell damon , you almost killed me." Holding her hand against her chest she chides breathlessly.

Smirking, he settles her over the piles of pillow.

" It's not an interrogation desy," setting besides her her pulled her into his chest.

"But I need to know , what this all about. I can't protect you more efficiently otherwise but I'll protect you regardless."

Her head shot up almost bumping in his perfect chin.

" But I am not in any danger..." she proclaimed peperplexed.

Realising a Singh. He reclines with her still in his arms. Running his hand through her red mane he tried again.

" Destiny, you being friends with me and Stefan .

You being in Elena's sister and your mother being a vampire is the very definition of being in danger. And the there is the fact that you know about future. It's like cherry on the top. "

"But doesn't that make me safe too you know . Knowing future."

" It does but it also puts you in danger too. Remember destiny future is not a constant but the change Is."

He felt her stiffing in his arm and immediately tried to remedy the situation.

"Hey you tell me what you want tell me. And if you are not ready we will not talk about it ever. "

She stared at him Surprised by the preposition. Searching his eyes for something.

"I Think I travelled in future or other dimensions where you a fictional tv character, who is by the way is a enormous dick. Not that you are not a dick , you are but not to me but the point is ..." in the middle of her frantic ramble damon throw his head back and lost it.

Watching him with her eyes with open she grab the pillow and perched on his lap. Hitting him on the face.

"Why are you laughing?"

" Never been called a dick before?"

"Ofcourse, but not when in a succession. " he told in a fit of laughter.

"You want to know about Enzo or you don't. "

That sober him quickly.

He nodded while readjusting her askewed glasses.

"Go on "

" Okay i don't know how to start, it's too fucking long and messy. " She pouted. Which make him smile instantly.

" First language .. you are 15."

" 16..." She Interrupt.

" fine 16 ." He rolled his eyes. " and second we can do this like a queue " she raise her eyebrows quizzically.

" I ask a question answer it if you want you can answer it if you wont we skip it for now."

"Thats great."

" Right." Grabing her by her waist he her back on the bed."

" Future..." he queue

" right , so when i went into comma . I think i travel in time or dimensions. Where this is a fictional town and everyone around me is a fictional character."

She look up to see his stunned reaction but only find him smiling encouragingly. So keep kept talking.

"when I woke up. It was all to real to i kept denying it until this town happened.

"Enzo"

" I met Enzo on my second in town. He was locked in witmore college lab. And..."

" You realize how stupid..."

" Don't , Damon unless you believe it to be true." He clenched his jaws the calmly apologise.

" Did you send Zack away as well?" She look away to sharply , confirming his theory as well."

" How did you manage it ?"

" Hadenzocompelhim."

Damon sqeez her shoulder ." Try to say it with a space."

" I asked enzo to compel him for me..but i didn't tell him he is your realtive." She added when saw a concern question up in his eyes.

"Fine." He huffed

" So i start changing thing as much as can ... but it always don't turn out as expected.. like sheila still died.." her voice grew solem but damon dragged her across his lap.

" it's okay . Des you dont have to talk anymore..."

"But it's.."

"It's enough des another time besides..."

She didn't even realize when he produced a cupcake on a with a candle on it .

" Happy Birthday Destiny. " a light kiss was pressed against her cheek along the greeting . Which made her eyes pricked with tear.

"Hey i am so sorry for the lousy job."

" No No ...it's ..its perfect...it's my first birthday after you know..." she didn't even finished the sentence before she was smacked against his chest ."

An hour later he lit the candle and share the chocolate cupcake with her.

" Damon ... i am flying to Malibu tomorrow. "

" you told me a week ago destiny ...you will be with tony stark at his Malibu house for your birthday ."

" I wish you could be there..." she stats while entwining her fingers with his.

" you will go to Malibu. Stay the Week end and enjoy your birthday." He implored.

" And then we will celebrate you birthday alright."

Closing his eyes he will himself to be strong It was just a Weekend she will be back on Sunday Night. His arm curled more tightly around her waist.


	16. chapter 16

A private chopper took her and Alaric to Malibu at Tony's house . The second her feet touched the ground she was caught in a bear hug by tony.

" my baby girl . Did you grow up an inch again. " holding her by her shoulder Tony take look at her.

" Nice to See you again Tony. " She affectionately replied.

But all she got was Tony's stunned face before he was on his knees with his head in hand. Crying his eyes out.

She didn't understand but apparently her dad did. Alaric and Tony despite being Friends had a strain relationship but Alaric was there now crouching beside the ironman .

" hey man I understand , she is alright . See for yourself."

" Happy why don't you show destiny her room. " with a flick of her wrist Pepper send very confused Destiny with Their Driver.

Then she give Alaric a look asking him to follow destiny.

The Moment they were alone Tony had Pepper in his grip.

His tears soaking into her clothes.

She is the most perfect girl . She has the most sweetest voice . his brokenly voiced ... she is perfect.

She is my daughter, Pepper. My perfect Beautiful daughter. Isobel had no right to hid her from me. She calls another man her father...

The there clouded his eyes and fogged his brain...

17 years ago,

Tugging at his tie. TONY let a little breath in. The day was stuffy and tiresome even at his 22nd birthday . Its been an year since he officially start leading Stark Industries. One year since parents died in a car accident . Groaning he rap on the partition.

"Yes Sir " Happy's gruff voice falls his ears.

" Keep driving ..."

And he did until 3 in the morning.

The sudden halt forced him jerked awake.

Getting out of the limo Tony saw his driver sitting on the ground beside a body.

" I AM SO SORRT SIR. SHE JUST CAME OUT OF NOT WHERE.

He drawn on him then. His driver was following the order and slept while at it.

Grabbing the fallen car keys tony turn to his frantic drive r .

"Listen to me Happy. Get the girl in the car and call my doctor .

Taking a good look at the premises he searched for a camera. Luckily there were none.

" She is fine ,Antonio.." the doctor reassures him calmly the use of his birth name made him groan.

"Don't call me that Rupert. "

" quit you silly... and get me a vodka."

Knowing his father's oldest friend better Tony brought 2 glasses of vodka to them.

Staring at the burring fire in fireplace. Rupert asked first question.

"How are you Antonio. " looking at the focus of his uncle attention Tony solemnly replied.

" I am fine ." Rupert look at the boy so much like his father but so different .

"He love you Antonio, your father. He had his own way but he loved you. So did your mother. "

"Which mother you are talking about. Maria or Peggy Carter." Tony snort indifferently.

Releasing a grave Singh. Rupert got on his feet .

" Talk to peg ,Tony .. she gave you up because she had to . Just give her a chance"

" I can't disrespect my dead mother like that Uncle Rupert ."

In that moment Rupert Rym felt his heart breaking for the young man in front of him. So he did what he could do at the moment . Squeezing his shoulder before walking out.

" The girl is fine tony . Just take care of her for few days . She sprain her ankle."

It was hours later tony move to abandon the use tumbler in kitchen when he heard a loud crash. Following the sound he ran to his room to find the previously unconscious girl trying to stand on her sprain ankle.

" careful you sprain your ankle. Here let me help. " holding her gave him the chance to look at her face . The slightly build girl in his arms was the prettiest girl he ever laid his eyes on.

" Mr Stark.." her surprise eyes and breathless gasp break his reverie .

" Just Tony and you are..." he saw her eyes widen comically like she was not expecting him to ask her name but he brushes it off.

" Katherine... kat pierce ."

He was with kat for a year ... he fell in love which mean his play boy ways were over . all he had to do was asked her to marry him .

With question in his heart and ring in his pocket , he reached home to ask the girl who changed his life.

Rapping at their room he called her name again.

"Katherine... Katherine open up baby ."

He turn the lock on the door it opened. He went inside to find it empty.

On his way out he bumped in Obadia his company CEO.

"Did you see kat." He question moving around.

"Yes i did this morning. She had a back pack on. The black one you bought for her."

Frowning he move back in their shared room . hoping , what he is thing ...is not true.

The room was empty . She wasn't inside .her All designing clothes were still in the cupboard. Only the dress she had on the day he find her was missing with couple thousand dollars.

Throwing his lab door open . He ask jarvis to look for Katherine Peirce .

"The search result is 0 sir."

Only one sentence was enough to break his heart.

He had nothing on kat . No history no address. She charmed her way in his life. And he was blind ... the pattern was there but he missed it altogether. She dodged the question about her past her family . Her growing silent at certain baby commercials .often he found her staring in the space.

" where is this pretty head of yours goes to baby . One day staring at the dip in her cute chine he questioned.

Her grey/ golden eyes flick to him.

Her fingers start tracing the contours of his face.

" I will die without you ,Tony." Her soft admission was close to her saying I love you.

Closing his eyes , the forced himself to capture the moment forever in his head.

" Same goes for me baby." Opening his eyes he announced.

But he didn't die . He bitterly thought after a month.

It took him a month a moth staring at the letter left behind her. Asking him to not to look for her.

Staring at the map she drew on their wall he breath out sharply. In fit of his angry he stalk to the wall and rip it off unattractively. With Half map still sticking to the wall he balled the rest of it in his hands.

Deciding to move on Tony lock down the Malibu Mansion... he shared with Katherine or what so ever her know was. She won't be able to hurt him anymore.

But once again he was wrong again.

Isobel turn up on his door after 12 year . al she had to do was look into Happy eyes. The poor Driver took her straight to him.

" What you want kat...i am sorry what's it Isobel ." he coldly took a dig at her .

" i have rather something important to tell you. "

" well go on and then get lost ." he seethe through his teeth.

Isobel produced a paper out of her bag at his table.

Suspiciously he went through the content of the paper.

"No this is not right." Shooting up at his feet he faced her.

"This means nothing .. do you hear me I don't have any 11 year old daughter. Do you her me. I don't.

" Tony , she is not well . She may not be able to make it. I just want you to meet her before... " her sentence died down on her lips.

" I will never forgive you. " feeling disgust he move away to inform pepper .

Laying there in a hospital was his little girl Destiny May . The prettiest child in the world , lifeless and alone.

Isobel took her husband away but he couldn't appreciate it any more.

Sitting there on a rather uncomfortable stool he held her small hand in his ... she was his her red hair were the testimony of it. She got it from his birth mother Peggy Carter.

Speaking of peggy ... the stubborn woman was standing right there outside the door. Watching out like a hawk with his equally stubborn new secretary Virginia Pepper pottes . The damn woman invites the other wrench woman along.

Once again his eyes fell on his little daughter head full of firy hair.

Seems like he is destined to stuck with all red hair woman in his life. His eyes rounded to two women standing outside the room. Watching him silently. With lots of question itch to there eyes. I will see to it later.

Then his focus was on his daughter.

"Destiny May Saltzman Stark . I love you with everything I am . And there is nothing in world I won't do it for you . " Promising fiercely he spend the entire night by his daughter side.


	17. Chapter 17

"Pepper is tony okay." Putting down her dress for the evening. Destiny question Pepper who just enter her Room .

wrapping her arms around older woman destiny put her head over her shoulder , pepper in return curl her arm over young girl shoulder.

" He is fine darling. But is little too happy . After all he is your godfather.

" the last sentences was a list misty on Pepper part but destiny didn't notice it.

" Did you like you dress. " pepper ask about the birthday present. Laying on the bed.

" oh pep its the most prettiest dress i can ever have."

" Good " Virginia Potts announce proudly with smug grin on her face.

"Tony and I had a bet." Pepper explained seeing her confused expression.

" So what did you win?"

" He has to come office for whole month."

" Nicely miss pottes " destiny announce equally smug.

" Now please there is surpise waiting for you in the hall.. lets go."

String her along pepper bring her out in the parlour.

And before she could understand anything destiny was smack against ample breasts .

"my little poppy nugget all grown up."

It was her nonna ... her nonna calls her poppy after a red flower because of her red hair. is she dreaming.

"Christ , Dianne let me have a look at süsse ( sweet)." A rough voice enter her ears . This was pops her Nona and opa Ed were here on her birthday. She was seeing them after four ever . This birthday is going to be awesome.

"Mon ange .. all love for them only. Alice Flemming teasing voice hit her ears.

Staring at her were their her grandparents Alice and victor Flemming .

Victor and Ed share a tense look.

TONY notice it and before his home turn into franco-dutch war ground he proceeded.

" chop chop ladies and gentlemen. As you all know In honour desy 16th birthday there a party this evening . We all need to look our best ."

" The male population can fuck off. " He throw a deadpan look at the other men in the house.

" But ladies , you are going to be the glamour of the party ." he effortlessly kissed her grandmothers cheeks . " so the shopping trip is on me."

And simply with a flash of his white teeth both woman were potty in his hands . They almost made a swooning motion and destiny had to roll her eyes.

" I miss destiny.." Elena gilbert announce loudly perching on their late late brunch table.

" Me too .." Caroline added ." but her godfather is sending his choper again , to get us for her surprise birthday party .So we will survive."

" How can it be a surprise party when destiny already knows it." Elena interjected.

" yeh but she doesn't know we are invited as well. Petty damon won't be there. " elena off handily commented. Knowing Damon was sitting two tables away, listing there exchange" .

" If only they knew." He smirk thinking.

"I am going too." Drawing chair back to sit on Jeremy declare.

"Wait is Des your friend too." Caroline sarcastically implored.

" No but she is Elena's friend. And i am Lena's brother plus she is very nice and i happened to like birthday parties."

" Actually you don't . You skipped your own 13th birthday party." Elena supplied the specific information which earn her a glare from him.

" No Elena . In fact i love birthday party. Especially the one given by Freaking Tony Stark in a huge ass Malibu beach house. "

" On that note, I am coming to."

Tylor Lockwood who usually don't give them a second thought shared his input as well.

" Okay this is getting weird., first des is not you friend" she pointed at sulking Jermey " And she is definately not your , Tylor . Nada no not in a million years.

" at least you are invited ." Elena who was watching the exchange amusingly grin up to Stefan.

" Are you just happy that I 'll be coming along for des birthday bash or is it something else. " he mischievously whispered back.

" Well I'll be enjoying myself with you for a weekend without Damon Interruptions."

" about that ." Unwrapping his arm around her . He took her out from the back door .

" Damon is upto something. I am not sure what"..she tried to interpret her .." but you promise if damon does pull a stunt."

" Which he will." Elena sarcastically added.

" when he pulls a stunt. Just don't react okay. We don't want Tony Stark To find out about us."

Understanding drawn a d the implification of it too. Her one wrong move can expose stefan and damon before the world. Although she doesn't like Damon much but riskinv his life is entirely hideous .

In last 4 year of her life destiny never felt the immense joy she was feeling right now . Her grandmother were busy in kitchen working their asses off while her grandfathers with her father were seeing to the decorations.

And Tony was convincing her for MIT .

"you are way to smart for that smalll town school" he patiently grumble.

"Yes , I know." Picking up her up to date mobile she move aside to look for the charger.

" But you will still opt for Whitmore." Throwing his hand in air he bewilderedly shriek.

" because that's exactly not very far from mystic falls . 2 hours max at 60 at 1 at 100 . So..." she let the sentence hang in The air.. " but this is not over. Now wear your new sweater .. we are going out to see peggy. " announcing nancholanljng

He left her to follow him.

Hurrying up she donn the balck Material over her head , then piling her hair haphazardly , she walk out.

With aviator preached on her nose she examines Tony's aviator, surprisingly very similar to her a d he was also wearing black hoody . Strange.

She was exasperated examining her godfather when smooth British accent hit her ears.

" An oaf and a darling waiting for me must be my luck day." Grinning ear to ear Margaret Peggy Cartor announces her arrival.


End file.
